El destino de mi alma es amarte
by Megara-1307
Summary: Capítulo V PELIGROSO... Me siento desolada, y a este tipo arrogante y altanero lo único que se le ocurre es fastidiarme! Le daré una lección un día de éstos, no me importa que él y yo tengamos en común más de lo que me gusta admitir, nadie me doblegará
1. Chapter 1

EL DESTINO DE MI ALMA ES AMARTE

Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi.

Saludos y mi más sincero agradecimiento a los que han leído Loverman, subyugado a la pasión.

Esta es una nueva historia que he de publicar en este espacio, es sobre Lin y Sessh, espero que les guste al igual que me digan sus opiniones. Hace tiempo la empecé, pero no la he terminado aún, al igual que pasó con Loverman, la cual sigue su curso. Las parejas de este fic son Lin y Sessh, Kagome e Inuyasha, pero claro, la de Lin y Sessh se desarrolla más adelante, ojala ustedes le puedan dar buena acogida.

Este lo publico con motivo de mi cumpleaños 23, ahora lo comparto con todos ustedes con mucho cariño y sus reviews serían un regalo magnífico, sean positivos o negativos.

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!

CAPÍTULO I

BUSCANDO MI DESTINO

Lin tenía 8 años. Ha vivido su infancia feliz al igual que cualquier niño normal en una pequeña ciudad al oeste de Japón. Constantemente vive llena de curiosidad y cada vez que pasa cerca de una casa enorme y sombría siempre se pregunta cómo será por dentro, le gustaría conocer dicha mansión, no sabe porqué se siente tan llena de curiosidad por conocerla, es algo que no puede explicar.

Un día jugaba con sus amigos cerca de allí y el balón con el que jugaban se dirigió al patio principal de la casa. Lin conocía una de las rejas del barandal de un costado del terreno, así que como sus amigos tenían miedo de entrar, ella lo hizo y de pronto un perro enorme salió persiguiéndola al percatarse de su presencia, se tropezó con un mayordomo de baja estatura y aspecto huraño.

- Qué haces aquí mocosa traviesa? No sabes que esto es propiedad privada?

- Discúlpeme señor, es que mi balón cayó en su jardín y nadie me contestaba así que por eso entré, lo siento mucho.

- Eso no importa, pequeña ladronzuela, será mejor que te largues antes de que llame a la policía. Al amo InuTashio no le agradan los intrusos.

Lin huyó lo más rápido que pudo. Detrás refunfuñaba el mayordomo de nombre Totosai al tiempo que dedicaba una mirada de melancolía al recordar el pleito entre su amo y Sesshoumaru, su hijo.

***** FLASHBACK*****

Era una noche lluviosa, en la oficina de la mansión discutían un hombre de 18 años de ojos miel y de melena plateada, tan atractivo como frío, y otro de casi igual aspecto pero de mayor edad.

- No puedes hacer eso Sesshoumaru! No puedes contradecirme de esa manera, harás lo que yo te digo y punto!

- No me interesa lo que digas, no puedes manejar mi vida a tu antojo como crees que haces con Inuyasha.

- Las decisiones que tomo son por el bien tuyo y lo sabes.

- A ti no te importo, lo único que te interesa en realidad es conservar el dichoso prestigio de la dinastía Tashio. Y ya te lo dije, no pienso aceptar el compromiso con Kagura sólo porque es buen negocio para ti.

- Pero hijo, Kagura es una excelente opción para que formes una familia, además su padre tiene uno de los emporios empresariales más poderosos, fusionando su empresa a la nuestra seremos invencibles.

- No me interesa esa cloaca asquerosa que tiene Naraku Toukizu por empresa, si no puedes verlo no me importa, sólo espero que no lleves todo por la borda en el próximo proyecto que tienes con ese imbécil.

- Pero hijo yo sólo lo hago por tu bien.

- Eso crees tú. Si no tienes otra cosa de qué hablar que no sean esas mismas tonterías entonces me voy.

Inutashio se quedó estático y sin saber qué decirle a su hijo. Le dolía mucho que partiera, aunque después de todo nunca pudo congeniar con su carácter tan difícil. Se volvió aún más frío y distante y no sólo de él, sino del mundo entero cuando su madre murió y él tenía sólo diez años.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

Lin supo que en ese lugar vivía un hombre de avanzada edad y que era de imponente carácter, una vez lo vio en un recorte de periódico arrugado y viejo, pensó que tal vez era tan malo como su abuelo materno, pero en cuanto lo examinó con más detalle, sus ojos dorados emanaban nobleza y a la vez una tristeza enorme, imperceptibles detalles para cualquiera, pero no para ella. Siempre tuvo el don de ver los sentimientos de las personas a través de su mirada, es por eso que supo que su abuelo jamás la querría como tal. Pero también así podía ganarse amigos fácilmente, entre ellos uno llamado Kohaku, tres años mayor que ella.

La niña decidió regresar a su casa decidida a volver a la mansión misteriosa para pedir permiso y poder conocerla, se le ocurrió enviar una carta en la que solicitaba un permiso especial para conocer esa mansión. Aunque envió dos cartas, las cuales eran rechazadas o tiradas a la basura por el mayordomo, la tercera llegó a manos de Inu Tashio. Le pareció al principio absurdo, pero luego de investigar a la niña que la enviaba supo que no era más que curiosidad por parte de ella, así que le envió una nota respondiendo positivamente. Se le ocurrió que tal vez resultaría divertido e interesante, lo hizo sin saber que esa pequeña robaría su cariño con su calidez y simpatía.

*************

Un hombre de mediana edad estaba por llegar a su casa después de un arduo día de trabajo, no anhelaba otra cosa que no fuera llegar para ver a su familia, que eran su único aliento para seguir adelante. La situación económica si bien no era mala, sólo podían subsistir lo necesario con el sueldo que el padre de Lin ganaba de supervisor.

Un día un hombre de aspecto sombrío e incluso tenebroso se acercó a él mientras caminaba por un callejón que era un atajo para llegar a su casa; para hacerle una propuesta que, si bien era de ganancias jugosas, el riesgo podía llegar a ser fatal.

- Hola Hotsuno, cómo has estado?

- Señor Naraku, qué desea de mí? Creí que se había ido de la ciudad.

- Ah, mi estimado Hotsuno, no me rindo tan fácilmente, después que el gusano de Goshinki desobedeció mis órdenes no he podido encontrar a alguien que pueda ser de verdadera confianza, es por eso que he venido a ti.

- No le entiendo, qué es exactamente lo que quiere de mí?

- Qué acaso no lo sabes? Me gustaría que trabajaras para mí. Necesito a alguien leal y que además sea lo suficientemente listo como para que no le atrapen.

- Pero vea lo que le pasó a Goshinki, si no hubiera acabado en un río muerto se lo hubiera llevado la policía, qué le hace pensar que yo soy a quien busca?

- Ese bueno para nada se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían, además era un idiota que por desobedecerme le pasó esa terrible desgracia, sin embargo sé que contigo no pasaría algo así, ya que tú tienes muchos contactos. Por su culpa por poco no sólo pierdo un buen negocio, sino también la organización entera, y eso no es bueno.

- No puedo aceptar, no puedo arriesgarme de esa manera, olvídelo.

- Si rechazas esta oferta, sería una lástima que tu pequeña hija no pudiera seguir yendo a la escuela por falta de dinero, imagínate el tener que decirle que no volverá a la escuela porque no puedes costearla, y sobre todo que no podrás ofrecerle el futuro tan brillante que dijiste que tendría algún día.

Hotsuno no podía pensar con claridad, todo daba vueltas por su mente, la crisis en la que estaba comenzaba a empeorar y no sabía qué hacer. Así, no tuvo más remedio que trabajar para Naraku Toukizu como informante, su vida estaría en riesgo latente pero eso no le importaba con tal de que su esposa e hija se encontraran bien.

*************

Una chica de ojos rojos caminaba por la alfombra roja desfilando ante las miradas de los asistentes del brazo del chico más popular de la preparatoria. Traía un vestido blanco de satén de escote pronunciado en v, acompañado de una chalina roja de seda, haciendo juego con unas sensuales sandalias del mismo color. Sonreía de forma soberbia y sexy a la vez, en contraste con su pareja Sesshoumaru, quien ostentaba un semblante frío y ecuánime que lograba intimidar a cualquier chica, sobre todo ante la caricia de sus helados ojos miel, que acrecentaban aún más su aire de misterio, derrochando sensualidad al portar un smoking negro.

Al llegar, las piezas musicales románticas comenzaron a resonar en el gran salón, dando paso a una aparente noche mágica donde los protagonistas principales serían el rey y la reina del baile de graduación. Al hacer el anuncio de los ganadores, todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo a Kagura, la chica más hermosa de la preparatoria y a Sesshoumaru, el chico más apuesto del equipo de básquetbol y además de toda la escuela.

- Quiero agradecer a todos los que han venido esta noche a apoyarme, en especial a los que votaron por mi.- así comenzó un discurso vacío y sin sentido por parte de ella, a lo que Sesshoumaru demostró una total indiferencia, pues sus pensamientos se concentraban en un sólo objetivo: terminar con broche de oro, como más tarde sería su costumbre, una absurda y vacía relación de un año y medio en una suite lujosa de un hotel, para después dejarlo todo atrás.

La velada de graduación transcurrió en la pista entre comentarios banales, monosílabos de él y sensuales besos que ella plantaba en esos finos labios carmín. Entonces Sesshoumaru decidió que era hora de marcharse para cumplir con su objetivo y arrancaron en su Ferrari color plata.

Llegaron al hotel y en el interior del elevador los besos no se hicieron esperar mientras él aumentaba la sensualidad de sus caricias en la cintura de ella y llegar más abajo de su espalda, provocándole escalofríos intensos.

Entraron abrazándolo ella por la espalda y la chalina quedó en el piso alfombrado, al igual que el saco de él. Prenda a prenda iban cayendo una a una al suelo hasta que Kagura quedó con sólo una tanga rosa de hilo dental semidesnuda y Sesshoumaru en bóxers. Así entre besos y caricias intensas llegaron a la recámara que daba vista a las luces de la ciudad nocturna, entonces la chica se recostó en la cama llevando a su pareja consigo mientras se aferraba a su cuello, acariciando también sus cabellos plateados.

Él por su parte apretaba con fuerza sus pezones, iba sintiendo la piel femenina erizarse con cada mordisco sobre el cuello. Bajaba poco a poco hasta su intimidad y provocar intensos suspiros en Kagura hasta llevarla al borde de la locura.

Luego subió de nuevo al nivel de su boca para volver a besarla al tiempo que ella le acariciaba con insistencia su sexo bajo la tela que quedaba en él, obligándolo así a despojarse del bóxer casi de inmediato. El chico entonces tomó a Kagura con fuerza de las caderas para entrar en ella de súbito como tantas otras veces lo hizo, embistiéndola casi con agresividad. Al final él sonrió – _La última noche_- pensó en sí mismo.

*************

- Pasa pequeña-. Pronunciaba un hombre de cabellos plateados de perfil desgastado y voz ronca. Lin se sentía nerviosa por conocer a ese hombre que muchos decían que era agresivo e imponente en su carácter.

- Buenas tardes señor, me siento honrada de ser recibida en su casa- respondió la niña con su habitual sonrisa que al instante cautivó al señor InuTashio, quien la escudriñaba desmesuradamente

- Cómo estás niña? Después de todo eres tú quien quiso venir. Puedo ofrecerte algo?

- Sí, gracias. Quisiera un poco de agua, tengo mucha sed.

- Me supongo que acabas de salir de la escuela.

- Sí señor, estudio la primaria.

- Pero anda, siéntate niña, y dime, porqué tanta curiosidad en conocer mi casa? Si es tan fea y se ve vieja.

- Pues en realidad a mi me gusta mucho, aunque a mis amigos les da miedo porque piensan que está embrujada, aunque veo que no es así.

- Efectivamente, mi casa no está embrujada. Sabes que yo la mandé construir para alguien especial?

-De verdad? Esa persona debió haber sido muy feliz viviendo aquí.

- Sí, ella fue muy feliz mientras vivió aquí. La mandé construir para mi esposa, pero ella murió muy joven.- suspiraba con nostalgia.

- Ah, lo siento mucho señor. Debió ser muy bonita para que usted la quisiera mucho, como para construir esta casa para ella.

- Así es, estás en lo cierto. Por lo visto eres muy inteligente. Y que más has aprendido en la escuela?

Así comenzó una plática vespertina como tantas otras, en las que InuTashio quedaba maravillado con la dulzura de esta niña, pues en ella veía el carisma que siempre emanó de su esposa fallecida.

Lin siempre iba a visitarlo casi todas las tardes desde entonces, le contaba sobre sus amigos de la escuela, sus padres y las convivencias con su amigo Kohaku, que él la cuidaba de los otros chicos que eran rufianes, era quien le ayudaba con las tareas cuando no podía ir a la mansión Tashio.

Su ahora mentor le contaba acerca de su hijo Sesshoumaru, que le dolía mucho no poder verlo de nuevo. Él siempre lo culpó de la muerte de su madre, InuTashio rompía en llanto cada noche en silencio por la enorme melancolía que le provocaba el recuerdo de su esposa fallecida y se reprochaba a sí mismo preguntándose qué hizo mal.

*************

Kagura fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru a su casa, sólo para confirmar el rumor de que se iría de Japón. No tardó mucho en llegar, la entrada siempre le fue permitida a excepción de ese día en especial por órdenes de él, sin embargo no fue suficiente para ignorar al guardia y pisar el acelerador a fondo.

- A dónde crees que vas? No puedes dejar las cosas así.

- Te equivocas, ya lo hice, me voy muy lejos de aquí y espero no volver a verte nunca.

- Pero es que te amo, acaso no lo entiendes? No puedes dejarme así nada más. Eres mío lo oyes? Mío y de nadie más. No puedes separarnos así, Sesshoumaru Tashio.- lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo derecho tratando de impedir su partida sin conseguirlo.

- Lo único que te importa al parecer es darle gusto a tu padre, ni siquiera puedes tener una vida propia sin que él te manipule, además no me interesa perder el tiempo con alguien como tú, no eres mas que una insignificante marioneta. Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero retrasarme más.

- Pero...- ahí se quedó la chica de ojos rojos derramando lágrimas de rabia y dolor al ver partir al único hombre que amaba, aunque no estuviera muy segura de esa realidad.- Volveremos a vernos, Sesshoumaru, te lo aseguro.-

Salió una limosina negra a toda velocidad por instrucciones del tripulante principal a bordo. Sesshoumaru partía a Nueva York a estudiar administración. Volteaba hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida, recordando a su madre, su padre InuTashio, y también que a pesar de que Kagura decía amarlo, él no sentía lo mismo, pensaba que al amar a una mujer se sentiría pleno y feliz sin el enorme vacío que lo asediaba cada día desde la muerte de su madre, y Kagura no lograba eso en él, no lograba terminar con esa terrible sensación que lo ha atormentado desde entonces. Siempre pareció un iceberg con movimiento, su presencia y carácter imponentes siempre lograban ocultar su verdadero corazón, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

*************

Kagura iba conduciendo a toda velocidad, no podía creer que había perdido al hombre con el que anhelaba realizar sus sueños. Iba derramando las lágrimas más amargas de toda su vida. Ella, que todo cuanto quería conseguía, se sentía impotente por dejar ir al único hombre que ha amado de verdad.

Creía que él tendría el suficiente carácter para enfrentar a su padre Naraku y librarla de su yugo. Lo que más le daba rabia era que precisamente el culpable de su separación del hombre que amaba la tenía su propio padre, por ello comenzaba un odio casi irrefrenable hacia él. Juró entonces que algún día lo vería totalmente destruido.

Llegaba a su casa hasta llegar al minibar y tomarse algunos tragos aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, a quien disfrutaría verlo destruido aunque no fuera con sus propias manos.

- Sesshoumaru, perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte- Pronunció con amarga e infinita tristeza.

***** FLASHBACK*****

- Qué significa todo esto, Kagura?- preguntaba su padre con crueldad y lanzándole una mirada recriminante al ver dos cuadros que iba bajando del auto al regresar de la preparatoria.

- Son pinturas que hice, papá. No son asombrosas?- su profesora de arte le había dicho que el mismo Picasso quizá compraría sus cuadros, lo cual la entusiasmó mucho.

- Será mejor que te olvides de esas tonterías, no te serán de ninguna utilidad cuando administres mi empresa. Además son de muy mal gusto-. Se refería al estilo cubista combinado con el impresionismo que tanto la intrigaba.

- Pero papá no puedes manipularme así. Esto es lo que me gusta y no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. – al instante su padre le arremetió una certera bofetada sobre su mejilla que la mandó al suelo, sangrándole el labio superior al instante.

- Harás lo que yo digo y punto. No vuelvas a contradecirme de esa manera o te arrepentirás Kagura.- la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca y la estrujaba al mismo tiempo.- No lo eches a perder. Entiende que eso es una pérdida de tiempo para lo que tengo planeado para ti-

Naraku tomó las pinturas y las destruyó ante los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia de Kagura. Se levantó como pudo y se fue a su recámara para encerrarse en el jacuzzi, donde en una vitrina tenía escondida una botella de vodka que ya llevaba a menos de la mitad de contenido.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

- Sesshoumaru, perdóname por ser tan débil. No puedo luchar contra mi propio padre, por más que lo odie por separarnos. Te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver, entonces estaremos juntos de nuevo y nadie podrá separarnos otra vez, mi amor.

*************

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Esa noche el padre de Lin tenía un mal presentimiento, Naraku lo había mandado llamar y no le daba buena espina esta vez lo que le pediría. Sin embargo, la seguridad de su familia estaba ante todo y no podía dejarse flaquear ahora, por más que odiara a su malvado jefe no podía de ninguna manera desobedecerlo, tampoco pediría apoyo a la policía, ya que sus influencias llegaban a límites casi insospechados.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

EL DESTINO DE MI ALMA ES AMARTE

Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi.

Saludos y mi más sincero agradecimiento a los que han leído Loverman, subyugado a la pasión.

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!

CAPÍTULO II

HURACÁN DE DOLOR

Naraku Toukizu lo esperaba detrás de un oscuro callejón con dos guardaespaldas atrás de él. Eran de aspecto extraño y aparentemente inofensivo, no eran tan altos como su jefe, estaban de pie con mirada fría y misteriosa, sin embargo emanaban tal brutalidad si de combate cuerpo a cuerpo se tratara, que ni los más temibles asesinos a sueldo de Tokio los enfrentaban.

- Por fin llegas, Hotsuno. Estaba esperándote.

- Cuál fue el motivo por el que mandó llamar, señor?

- Hay un trabajo que quiero que hagas, es muy peligroso pero debería llenarte de orgullo, pues te he elegido a ti por tus habilidades innatas para esta misión.

- Usted dirá señor.

- Hay una legendaria espada en la mansión Tashio, quiero que la traigas.

- No le entiendo señor. Acaso es la katana de la legendaria kunoichi Sadako?

- No precisamente, ese tesoro aún sigue escondido por el propio InuTashio, el cual posee un valor incalculable, ya que tiene poderes misteriosos. Pero la espada que te menciono es aún más misteriosa y al parecer encierra un poder oculto extraordinario. Su nombre es Tesaiga.

- "_Imposible_"-, pensó en sí mismo Hotsuno totalmente sorprendido, no imaginó que esa espada existiera, y mucho menos que el mismo Naraku le ordenara sustraerla del lugar menos sospechado. - Ya veo, según la leyenda los poderes de esa arma eran enormes, hasta destruir una montaña entera con agitarla sólo una vez.

- Vaya, parece que sabes más de lo que aparentas.- le dijo Naraku con tono de maldad, sospechando que conocía mucho más de lo que fingía saber.

- No es eso, señor, es sólo que mi abuelo me contaba muchas cosas cuando era niño, entre ellas me contó eso acerca de la Tesaiga y yo mismo creía que eran sólo mitos.

- Sin embargo, cualquier cosa es posible. Pero eso ahora no importa. Lo que me interesa es que la traigas ante mí lo más pronto posible. Tú sabrás el momento propicio para poder entrar, o me equivoco?

- No sé a qué se refiere, señor.

- A que tu pequeña hija visita muy frecuente a InuTashio, casi podría decir que la considera como a su nieta. Así que es tu problema averiguar la forma de entrar, ya que existe un complejo sistema de seguridad. Sólo tú podrías lograr esto. En cuanto a la paga, sabes que recibirás con creces la recompensa.

- Está bien, señor. La tendrá pronto, sin embargo necesito un poco de tiempo, no será mucho pero le garantizo que la tendrá en sus manos en tres semanas.

- Que así sea entonces. Nos veremos muy pronto, Hotsuno y mucha suerte.

Naraku Toukizu desapareció entre la penumbra del callejón junto a sus dos guardaespaldas. Murmuró a ambos que vigilaran de cerca a Hotsuno, pues temía que estuviera planeando algo sospechoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al salir de la escuela, Lin se dirigía a su casa corriendo, pues había aprobado un difícil examen en el cual recibió ayuda al estudiar de Totosai, el mayordomo de InuTashio. Su padre le había prometido ir a comer a un restaurante familiar que ella tenía muchas ganas de conocer. Sin embargo, nadie se imagina el brutal giro que darán las cosas ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven de 22 años manejaba su deportivo a toda velocidad para encontrarse en un restaurant con un sujeto de baja estatura y ojos extraños y grandes.

- Así que mi padre te mandó vigilarme.

- No... No señor, su padre sólo me envió para que le informara cómo estaba usted.

- Mmm... Supongamos que te creo. Y qué le vas a decir?

- Ejem, pues que sus estudios van avanzado muy bien, usted es muy brillante señor.

- Y qué me dices de él? Qué ha ocurrido?

- La empresa sigue manejándola el señor Akira, todo ha marchado a la perfección gracias a él, sigue tan confiable como de costumbre, sino fuera por ese tonto de Inuyasha, es un inútil, tiene una asistente a la que le hace la vida imposible y es ella quien termina por hacerlo todo. Es un bueno para nada.

- Sólo eso?

- En realidad hay más. Al señor lo sigue visitando esa niña extraña. Creo que su nombre es Lin, su padre parece que la estima mucho.

- Ya veo, parece que ella lo consuela cuando no cuenta con ninguno de sus hijos.

- Si el señor Inu Tashio pudiera venir a verlo, seguro lo haría. Pero ya está muy deteriorada su salud. A veces creo que si esa niña no lo hubiera conocido, él probablemente ya estaría muerto.

-Y qué hay de la espada de mi padre? aún sigue oculta donde siempre?

- Sí, señor. Es el tesoro mejor resguardado de la mansión además de la katana de la legendaria kunoichi Sadako.

- Muy bien, te llamaré después, Jaken. Tengo una cita de negocios muy importante.

- Como usted diga, señor.

El sujeto de cabellos blancos se alejó del lugar en su vehículo a toda velocidad. Le intrigaba el hecho de que su padre ahora centrara toda su atención en esa niña misteriosa, que según Jaken, lo había cambiado mucho. Al parecer la conoció poco después que él se fue a Nueva York.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Lin, vámonos, apúrate o las hamburguesas se terminarán-.

- Sí, ya voy papá- la niña corría por todo su cuarto para buscar su amuleto de la suerte, un fragmento de una piedra muy valiosa que el sr. Tashio le obsequió meses atrás.

***** FLASHBACK*****

- Pasa, Lin.

- Aquí estoy. Se siente bien?- preguntó trémula al mirar a un hombre de mirada triste sentado en una silla de ruedas.

- Ahora sí. Quiero darte algo muy especial. Es para que lo conserves cuidadosamente.- sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un fragmento de piedra preciosa que brillaba instantáneamente al entrar en contacto con los rayos del Sol que se colaban por la ventana.

- Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

- Es para mí?

- Así es. Es un amuleto para la buena suerte y quiero obsequiártelo.

- Gracias, muchas gracias. Es hermoso en verdad. Lo usaré siempre, lo prometo.

- Qué bueno que te gustó. Era la joya preferida de mi esposa.

- Me servirá para recordarlo siempre.

- Me alegra oírlo. Y qué tareas tienes hoy?

- Me encargaron una consulta sobre los celtas en historia, creo que es algo aburrido.

- Pues no es así, verás que es más interesante de lo que piensas. Tienes hambre?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces llama a Totosai y dile que comeremos en la biblioteca.

- Está bien.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

Parecía todo en armonía en el restaurante, los padres de la pequeña felices por estar así, Hotsuno se sentía alegre a pesar de la sombra detrás de su felicidad, y sólo él era el culpable de ello.

Sus presentimientos dejaron de ser imaginación, cuando tres sujetos con pasamontañas negro lo buscaban con la mirada, antes de encontrarlo, le pidió a su pequeña hija que trajera un poco de catsup, sin embargo, él y su esposa cayeron al suelo cubiertos de sangre y la pequeña Lin del otro lado mirando llena de pánico la escena, por fortuna no pudieron verla aquellos monstruos, de lo contrario ella también hubiera pasado por ese terrible destino.

Era imposible de asimilar en ese instante que toda su felicidad se iba por la borda por culpa de unos sujetos extraños que, según notó en uno de ellos, llevaba una araña en el cuello.

Lo siguiente que hubo fueron gritos, gente saliendo disparada del lugar y las sirenas de la policía. Entonces, antes de que pudieran éstos darse cuenta, Akira, uno de los hombres de confianza de Inutashio, sacó a la pequeña del lugar, así nadie sabía del paradero de la niña. La policía sólo informó que había desaparecido y los pocos testigos que se atrevieron a hablar, no aportaban mucho acerca de los homicidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Pase lo que pase, un psiquiatra debe verla, para saber quienes realmente hicieron esto y porqué.

- Señor, cree que el padre de Lin haya estado involucrado en algo turbio?

- No estoy seguro, tal vez sea así porque últimamente mostraba cierto interés en venir cada vez más frecuentemente a recoger a Lin, aún así era un buen hombre, de eso estoy seguro.

- Sabe señor? Creo que hay algo que tiene qué saber.- en el acto le mostró unas fotografías de él hablando con Naraku Toukizu, uno de los mafiosos más influyentes y poderosos.

- Quizás fue obligado por Naraku, según recuerdo él no podía pagar la escuela de Lin.

- Así es señor, esto fue tomado un mes antes de que él pagara las colegiaturas de la pequeña. Al parecer estaba desesperado.

- Maldición! Porqué las cosas sucedieron así? Porqué Naraku lo usó? Comprendo a ese hombre porque trató de sacar adelante a su familia, hasta hubiera hecho lo mismo yo en su lugar, pero…- la mirada ambarina del anciano de pronto relampagueó.

- Pero qué señor?

- Dónde están las reliquias, Totosai?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru Tashio se dirigía veloz a la casa de su padre, se enteró del homicidio de los padres de la pequeña que visitaba a Inu Tashio, a lo cual no le cobró mucha importancia, sin embargo, cuando recordó lo que vio en el periódico hace un par de días sobre la muerte de Naraku Toukizu, supo que algo andaba mal.

Entonces pensó en Kagura, en que por fin ya no estaba bajo el yugo de su padre, pero al enterarse que ella asumía el control de las empresas de Naraku, supo que todo había sido una farsa, según recordaba Kagura odiaba que su padre la criticara constantemente por su pasión por el arte y lo único que esperaba era ser libre para seguir con su vida. Vaya si el destino tenía muchas cosas preparadas para ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde era lluviosa y Sesshoumaru llegó tan pronto como pudo a la casa de su padre. Aún tenía el mismo olor que hace tiempo, desde niño siempre lo tuvo presente, a diferencia que faltaba algo muy importante, la dulce esencia de su madre. El anciano mayordomo lo recibió y lo guió al estudio de su padre, donde estaba sentado tras su escritorio.

- Por fin llegas hijo, gracias por venir.

- Tú dirás, padre.

- Se trata acerca de mi testamento, y sobre Lin.

- Dime.

- Necesito que la protejas, es muy importante, quizá hasta de vida o muerte.

- Haré lo que me pidas, siempre y cuando me informes todo lo que está pasando.

- Esta niña es importante para encontrar a Naraku, al parecer él mandó asesinar a los padres de Lin.

- Y quieres que cobre venganza por ello, lo siento. Sí, me interesa destruir a ese maldito, sé que no ha muerto y ese teatro de su muerte es una farsa bien planeada, pero sólo por ello suena demasiado patético, no crees?

- No sólo se trata de eso! Es algo realmente importante para nosotros, Sesshoumaru!- el joven se quedó serio.

- Entonces qué pasa?

- Se trata de proteger el tesoro más importante de la familia, hijo.

- Tesaiga…- murmuró bajo.

- Así es, hijo, y no sólo eso. Antes de desaparecer hizo negocios sucios que tal vez me impliquen a mí e Inuyasha saldrá perjudicado, si no encuentras algo rápido todo lo que he erigido para ustedes, mis hijos, se irá por la borda!

- De sobra sabes que te lo advertí hace tiempo, sé que no es tiempo de reclamos, pero, esa niña que proteges tanto, de qué me sirve protegerla?

- Escúchame con atención, Sesshoumaru.- su tono de vos se tornó aún más sombrío. – Lin vio todo, el homicidio de sus padres. Estoy seguro que Naraku intentará buscarla para eliminarla, tienes qué protegerla a toda costa, tratará de llegar a ella, sin embargo debes aprovechar para dar tú el golpe.

- Insinúas que la use como carnada o algo así? Sería demasiado arriesgado.

- No, de ninguna manera. Por el momento ordené que se le cambiara el apellido y ocultarla por un tiempo, en lo que pueda recuperarse para recordar lo que vio y poder actuar contra ese maldito.

- Tal parece que te preocupas demasiado por esa chiquilla.

- Contrario a lo que pienses, esa chiquilla como tú le llamas, ha sido como parte de mi familia todo este tiempo. Reconozco que si no hubiera sido por ella ahora yo estaría muerto.- insinuó con melancolía.

Sesshoumaru seguía sin decir nada, pero un poco intrigado por lo que su padre ahora le revelaba.

- Esa niña ha sido tan importante para mí como lo son tú e Inuyasha. Ella es quien me abrió los ojos y me dio esperanza para poder acercarme a ti de nuevo, hijo. Quiero enmendar todos los errores que he cometido, es por ello que he tomado medidas que sabrás cuando llegue mi hora de partir.

- Padre…

- Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que te pido que protejas a Lin a toda costa, de sobra sabes que me he sentido orgulloso de mis hijos desde siempre, sólo que es la primera vez que lo admito ante alguno de ustedes. – sonrió con melancolía el anciano albino.

- Y qué planes tienes para ella?

- Cuando se recupere, será enviada a un internado a estudiar, alejarla será lo mejor- aunque duela, pensó.- tú te encargarás de velar por ella cuando yo no esté, Totosai estará apoyándote.

- Y porqué no le dices a Inuyasha? Él y su asistente-novia podrían encargarse de ella, no tardarían en casarse y adoptarla.

- Ya te dije que sería demasiado peligroso! No lo entiendes? Tú te encargarás de ello, dijiste que harías lo que yo te pidiera, así que eso es lo que he decidido.

- Está bien, pero no me pidas que la adopte como a una hija o algo así. Te prometo que cuidaré de ella cuando tú ya no estés. Algo más?

- Por ahora, es todo. Después hablamos de otras cosas, por ahora me siento cansado. Preocúpate por saber la situación del emporio de Toukizu, recuerda que hay qué conocer al enemigo. No sería mala idea que volvieras a ver a su hija Kagura para sacar información.

- No cuentes con ello. Te veré después.

Sesshoumaru salio del despacho de la mansión casi de inmediato, se detuvo un segundo al ver una fotografía de la pequeña y su padre – Lin Tashio- pensó en sí mismo y marcharse en su Maseratti negro.

- Tengo qué confiar en mi hijo, Totosai, sé que no me defraudará.

- Así es señor.

- Hay algo que quiero pedirte. Quiero que Lin aprenda a manejar la katana de Sadako.

- Pero señor…

- Lin debe aprender a usarla, no quiero que se convierta en un ser vulnerable. Sé que ella tiene la fuerza y estoy seguro que será capaz de portarla con honor, Totosai.

- Tiene razón señor. Esa niña es muy especial sin duda, puede desarrollar cualquier tipo de fortaleza. Lo de su problema psicológico sabrá afrontarlo, tengo fe en ello.

- Espero que pueda provocar un cambio en Sesshoumaru como lo logró con nosotros.- sonrió alegremente. Totosai no se atrevió a contradecirlo, también el efecto en él se produjo de igual manera gracias a la luz de alegría que contagiaba la pequeña. Lo que ocupaba sus mentes era preparar todo para protegerla a toda costa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cada sesión era lo mismo. La niña intentaba sujetarse a la joya que portaba en el cuello, era lo que la hacía tratar de ser fuerte, significaba mucho para ella porque de alguna manera sentía que esa piedra preciosa le ayudaba a no perderse en el mundo de tinieblas en el que se sentía a punto de caer en casi todo momento. La doctora Kaguya Takamori intentaba ayudarla por todos los medios posibles, entonces vio algo muy alentador un día que la pequeña llegó a ver por un instante a Sesshoumaru Tashio. Le pareció tan hermoso, un ángel sin duda. Su semblante cambió de la tristeza y el pánico a esperanza y los destellos de calidez que tuvo antes de sus desgracias.

Cada vez que él tenía oportunidad de estar presente en alguna terapia, Lin se comportaba diferente. Así pasaron algunos meses hasta que fue recuperando poco a poco sus recuerdos, su mentor siempre estaba con ella, en ocasiones Inuyasha los acompañaba y así iba incrementando la seguridad en ella.

Al parecer, el hijo menor de InuTashio también comenzaba a tener simpatía por esa jovencita.

La familia Tashio hizo un pacto, Lin se mantendría oculta por un tiempo sin tener contacto con el mundo exterior hasta que estuviera lista, entonces recibiría educación por parte de maestros particulares de confianza.

El mundo de tinieblas que intentaba poseer a Lin se extinguió poco a poco. En ocasiones recordaba ese hermoso ángel llamado Sesshoumaru, como le dijo su mentor. De repente lo contemplaba por largo rato en algunas fotografías que estaban en la sala de la mansión, y tenía una oculta en el buró de su recámara, según ella, para sentirse segura sintiendo como si él fuese el guardián de sus sueños, al recordar lo que había pasado con su familia.

Sin duda, poco a poco lo estaba superando, el dolor iba sanando pero la nostalgia de la ausencia de sus padres a menudo obligaba a sus ojos a liberar algunas lágrimas hasta finalmente ser vencida por el cansancio.

Casi todos los días aprovechaba para entrenar con la katana de Sadako, el mayordomo Totosai le pidió a Akira que lo apoyara en el adiestramiento de la chica, ahora de 13 años de edad. Sentía que su deber era encontrar al o los asesinos de sus padres y vengar su muerte, la única pista con la que contaba era que uno de ellos tenía cabellera blanca y mirada tenebrosa, que todos tenían una cicatriz en forma de araña en el cuello.

Juró por la memoria de sus padres no darse por vencida hasta destruirlos.

Sin embargo, en el curso de uno de sus sueños, recordó la silueta de un hombre de aspecto malévolo que miraba con una sonrisa desde una ventana fuera del lugar, tenía larga cabellera negra y vestía un saco largo, casi se trataba del mismísimo demonio, pensó al evocar a ese sujeto que lucía perverso en verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya tienes todo listo Kanna?

- Sí Kagura. Pronto los inversionistas recibirán noticias del desplome de las acciones, creerán que fue Akira quien filtró la información falsa, es un sujeto que trabaja para los Tashio.

- Perfecto.

- Muy bien. Se te ofrece algo más Kagura?

- No Kanna, y dime, sigues saliendo con Hakudoushi, no es así?

- Sí.

- Para serte sincera hacen una estupenda pareja. Puedes retirarte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ

He aquí la segunda parte, esta historia estará algo larguilla, quizá abarque un poco menos que con Loverman, pero ya saben que cada capi lleva cierto empeño de mi parte, por el valor que tiene de alguna manera la serie de Inuyasha para mi.

Hay algo que debo advertir a mis amigas Lunachibatsukino y a Origett: que algunas escenas tendré qué omitirlas por contenido que no corresponde a la categoría en que lo subí a FanFiction. A ellas ya les había pasado un avance, y pues, ahora lo trataré de adecuar a la clasificación en que lo puse. Quizá más adelante, las suba pero ya saben, de diferente clasificación, ahí luego checan el detalle y lo mencionaré en mi perfil.

También se me había estado ocurriendo hacer una de Naruto, pero me falta por seguir conociendo más la serie, a lo mejor lo hago de tres capítulos, poniendo de parejas a Sakura y Sasuke, a Naruto con Hinata (ésta pareja me encanta) y el malo iba a ser Neji Hyuga, pero me convencieron de ponerle a Orochimaru mejor. Bueno, a ver cómo avanzamos.

Saludos y espero sus reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

EL DESTINO DE MI ALMA ES AMARTE

Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi.

Saludos y mi más sincero agradecimiento a los que han leído Loverman, subyugado a la pasión.

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!

CAPÍTULO III

EL HÉROE DE MIS SUEÑOS

- Abuelo Inutashio!

- Hola, hija. Espero que te estés portando muy bien.

- Así es, y dime, donde está Inuyasha? Tengo mucho que no lo veo.

- Ah pues él se encuentra ocupado, pero si quieres yo puedo decirle que venga para tu cumpleaños. Quieres que le diga también a la señorita Kagome?

- Sí, estoy segura que él no puede olvidarse de mi cumpleaños.

Abrazó a la chiquilla con devoto cariño. Totosai llegó con algunas galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban a Lin, además de un vaso enorme de leche.

Los estudios de la niña seguían marchando bien, Kikyo, su institutriz resultó bastante confiable y además apreciaba mucho a la niña.

- Pequeña hay algo de lo que debo hablarte. Será un poco difícil, pero confío en ti y espero que entiendas.

- Dime, abuelito.

- En muy poco tiempo deberás ir a una escuela especial para que puedas prepararte. Créeme cuando te digo que yo seré el primero en extrañarte. Sabes que deseo lo mejor para ti, verdad?

- Pero yo no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero irme.- le respondía entre sollozos, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

- Hija tienes qué entenderlo. Debes irte por un tiempo. Te prometo que…

- No me prometas nada! Mi papá me prometió muchas cosas antes de que se fuera y mira lo que le pasó!

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación. El anciano se quedó con un dolor enorme en su corazón. Debía hacer lo correcto. Debía protegerla a toda costa.

- Ojala no fuera tan difícil, Totosai.

- Señor, aún creo que es demasiado pronto. Ella aún está afectada por lo de sus padres. Déle tiempo. Necesita un poco más de tiempo, señor.

- Ojala así sea. Debo hablar con ella.

- Será mejor que sea después señor. Ella aún se encuentra muy sensible. Hablaré con ella, si no… le molesta.

- Está bien Totosai. Confío en ti.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de la niña. No la encontró. Vio la ventana abierta y supo donde podría encontrarse.

- No debe ser fácil, pequeña.

- Señor Totosai.- le respondió entre sollozos.

- Sé como te sientes.

- Nadie sabe cómo me siento ahora! No quiero irme señor Totosai. Porqué el abuelo Tashio me pide eso? Porqué me pide que me aparte de su lado?

- Él no te dice eso. Lo que trató de decirte es que podría llegar a ser peligroso que alguien se enterara de tu existencia. En ocasiones es mejor proteger a los seres que amamos apartándonos si es necesario.

- Pero yo no quiero irme.

- Lo sé pequeña, pero tiene qué llegar el momento. Aunque no sea ahora mismo.

- Qué quiere decir?- se limpiaba los lagrimones de su tierno rostro.

- Que convencí al señor de que aún no era tiempo de hacerlo.

- De verdad?

- Sí, así es. Crees que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente? Pequeña diablilla.

- Lo quiero mucho señor Totosai!- lo abrazó efusivamente. Así, los dos se fueron a la habitación de la niña para que pudiera descansar. Hablaría con su abuelo Tashio mañana, quizá había sido muy dura y testaruda al hablarle, pero ahora más que nunca sabía que debía confiar en él.

* * *

La mujer de los ojos escarlata oyó del otro lado de la línea de su celular que timbró en ese momento, una voz que empezaba a marearla de repugnancia.

- Pronto marchará todo a la perfección con mis instrucciones hija.

- Sí padre, como tú digas.

- Ya basta de tus berrinches! Eres una insolente! No te das cuenta que si todo marcha a la perfección nos apoderaremos del emporio Tashio en poco tiempo? Empiezas a fastidiarme Kagura, ten mucho cuidado.

- Hablaremos después.- colgó resignada mientras se ponía de pie, mirando a la nada a través de la ventana de su oficina.

Si bien admitió que el plan de su padre al intentar arreglar su matrimonio con Sesshoumaru le parecía excelente, a ella no le agradó nunca el estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes tras un enorme y esclavizante escritorio ejecutivo.

Amó como nunca a ese hombre de mirada ambarina, sin embargo su despecho era más fuerte que nunca. Fue lo más doloroso que pudo pasar cuando él rechazaba estar a su lado y ahora tenía que salir con cualquier tipo sin importancia para ella, intentando olvidarlo.

***** FLASHBACK*****

Gemidos y suspiros ahogados se escuchaban en la habitación, Kagura yacía con un hombre de cabello negro y mirada seductora, si bien era un buen partido para muchas era en realidad despreciable igual que lo fue su padre, según su opinión.

Musou en un instante la acarició provocándole escalofríos mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba de la cadera y mordisqueaba su hombro, Kagura sintió su abdomen marcado contra su espalda y en ese instante sus recuerdos evocados con tal combinación de caricias la traicionaron cruelmente.

- Mmmm… Sessh- al instante sus cabellos lisos fueron tirados con fuerza y coraje por Musou, quien se sintió humillado al ser confundido de esa manera.

- Quien demonios crees que soy? Maldita estúpida! No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo, te quedó claro? Deberías estar agradecida que esté contigo en este momento, muchas darían lo que fuera por salir conmigo, sabías?

- Maldito infeliz, quítame las manos de encima!- le espetó con desprecio, el aludido al contrario, la hizo girarse para abofetearla y dejarle una gota de sangre sobre su labio inferior.

Con el dedo pulgar le rozó lastimándola, seguía encima de ella, le recalcó su nombre al oído, pasó su lengua por su cuello, ella lo intentó empujar, solo consiguió tenerlo frente a frente y aprovechó para escupirle a su rostro.

Una nueva agresión por parte de él no se hizo esperar. Ser un modelo cotizado gracias a su belleza facial no merecía tal humillación, su principal fuente de ingresos era un orgullo para él además de su hombría.

La empujó al suelo e intentó patearla, sólo una vez lo consiguió, ya que la que siguió fue evitada por ella al derribarlo y luego propinarle un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente en la habitación de su mansión.

Se vistió rápidamente y abandonar el lugar lo más pronto posible.

- Ese infeliz era una basura- pensó en sí misma.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, se fue en su auto y decidió tomar una ducha una vez llegando a su departamento.

Las lágrimas derramadas de rabia al cometer ese error dolían en verdad, porque se comprobaba a sí misma que Sesshoumaru era alguien imposible de olvidar, sin importar lo que hiciese. La inmensa tristeza que sentía la causaba ese hombre, aún le amaba y no podía dejarlo atrás besando otros labios.

En la hora de la comida recibió una noticia. Ese tipo moría en un accidente automovilístico esa mañana, el informante fue su padre.

- Eres una estúpida Kagura, cómo pudiste desaprovechar un partido como ése?

- No digas tonterías. Era un imbécil, se atrevió a levantar su mano contra mí. Era lo menos que se merecía por eso. Menos mal que no iba a permitirle tratarme de esa manera, las lecciones de _moa tai_ resultaron efectivas después de todo.- sonrió maléficamente de satisfacción y triunfo.

- Eso no lo niego, ese sujeto era de un alma podrida, a lo que me refiero es que pudimos apoderarnos de su empresa de publicidad fácilmente para mantener una fachada más. Ahora por tu insensatez lo echaste a perder.

- Sabes?, por un momento creí que le ocurrió eso porque querrías defenderme.

- En efecto, sin embargo debes evitar que una impulsividad tuya como la que cometiste para hacerlo enfadar empañe mis planes, Kagura.

- Tú qué sabes? Estoy harta de todo esto y de tus dichosos planes!- intentó levantarse de la silla pero fue sujetada de la muñeca y obligada a permanecer ahí, esclavizada una vez más.

- Basta! Si te dejas vencer por esa ambición tan obsoleta de pensar en ese Tashio pagarás caro.

De nuevo contuvo las lágrimas y se quedó una vez más como desolada prisionera del tirano abominable que era su padre, el poderoso Naraku Toukizu.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

- Sesshoumaru…- susurró para sí misma –jamás he podido olvidarte.- el dolor se apoderaba de su alma por completo, casi sin dejarla respirar. Entonces, como pudo se levantó para tratar de obtener su inhalador del cajón de su escritorio.

* * *

- Buenos días, señor Sesshoumaru.- recibía un saludo de Akira, el hombre de confianza de su padre el sujeto frío de ojos ambarinos. Sólo respondió haciéndole una seña que lo siguiera, se limitó a caminar hacia la oficina de Inuyasha.

- Hay algo que necesito decirte.

- A qué has venido?- le contestó con semblante indiferente e incluso algo enardecido. Le ponía de mal humor que él lo subestimara en ocasiones.

- Debes tener cuidado con los que acaban de firmar uno de sus contratos, en especial los que tiene alguna relación con los Toukizu.

- De qué estás hablando? Conocemos a todos y creo que esta vez estás cometiendo algún error.

- No, señor Inuyasha, su hermano está en lo cierto, aquí precisamente le tengo algunas pruebas que asocian a la firma de Bankotsu Sayuki con los Toukizu.- le extendió una carpeta con documentos e imágenes del dirigente de esa firma con Kanna, la asistente principal de Kagura Toukizu.

- Así que de eso se trata- miró el muchacho de 21 años a su hermano mayor. Tal vez era muy joven pero debía aprovechar su tiempo libre en la empresa por tratar de ayudar a su padre.

- Buenos días- entró una joven de cabellos negros y semblante alegre.

- Kagome, necia, que no te dijeron que estaba en una junta?

- Lo siento, pero esto es demasiado urgente, además me da gusto que están los tres aquí reunidos, Sesshoumaru, Akira.- el frío hombre no respondió, Akira hizo una leve reverencia. –Se trata de Bankotsu Sayu… ki.- se detuvo en seco cuando miró una de las imágenes sobre el escritorio.

- Decías?- contestó Inuyasha sarcástico.

- Lo… lo siento… yo… es que…

- Está bien, gracias de todas formas.- interrumpió el hermano mayor -Sabemos que ese tipo tiene cierto contacto con ellos.

- Sesshoumaru, no entiendo por qué te refieres a la empresa de Kagura como si se tratara de alguien más.

- Eso no importa, el problema es que ese tipo se está relacionando de más con otros de nuestros clientes de manera sospechosa.

- Tu hermano tiene razón. Debemos hacer algo que les impida que nuestros clientes se dejen engañar por ellos.

- Y tal vez yo conozca un plan perfecto para evitar algo así. Verán… - así Kagome empezó a hablar, sus veinte años la convertían en un blanco fácil para las miradas ambarinas de los hermanos, sobre todo para InuYasha, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y asombrarse de lo buena que podía ser, incluso más que él mismo.

Sesshoumaru admiró su perspicacia, aunque su rostro siguiera impávido como el hielo todo el tiempo, escuchándola. Supo que entonces la empresa estaba en buenas manos, además de Akira, de quien era seguro que ella estaba aprendiendo mucho, pensó.

Así, transcurrió un buen rato, Sesshoumaru decidió retirarse para preparar una táctica que haría tambalear tal vez a la ejecutora de los planes que creería los iba a distraer, sin embargo él tenía otra cosa en mente.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y Lin se convertía poco a poco en una joven encantadora. Pronto sería su cumpleaños número quince y su más grande héroe sólo había asistido una vez a una de sus fiestas anuales en Tokio. Resultaban reconfortantes y alegres, según relataba a sus amigas del internado Anna, Helenn y Rumiko.

***** FLASHBACK*****

Entonces, aquella ocasión fue sólo una coincidencia, lo que ella no supo es que su padre lo convenció que se quedase para estar todos juntos. Kagome, Inuyasha, Totosai, Akira, su esposa Kaede y sus dos hijos estaban con ella también.

En ese amplio jardín estaba un comedor, en el cual estaban todos sentados, cuando de repente había llegado Sesshoumaru, junto a su padre, para darle unas pequeñas notificaciones acerca de algunos detalles de la adopción de Lin, quien cumplía trece años. La niña volteó y sonrió alegre al ver ese hermoso ángel caminando al lado de su protector. No importaba que su rostro destilara frialdad, incluso indiferencia, su piel marfil en la luz del día resultaba mágica ante el perfil que admiraba en él.

Le dieron la bienvenida todos a excepción de su hermano menor, a quien Sesshoumaru detestaba por alguna extraña razón, pero que con el paso del tiempo se desvanecería sin que le diera importancia.

De pronto sentía furtivas e inocentes miradas de la pequeña festejada, que aún no podía hablar mucho por el gran trauma que poco a poco demostraba tener una gran evolución positiva por desaparecer. Entonces ella reía y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, el sujeto frío ni siquiera le tomaba importancia, o eso creía.

Pasaron los minutos y se retiró el hijo mayor de los Tashio, se fue en su Alfa Romeo con una sensación extraña pero que se daba el lujo de ignorar, hasta que vio en una de las calles saliendo de una nevería a tres chicas de la misma edad de la protegida de su padre. Supuso que estarían estudiando igual que ella, empero que la diferencia era que las cosas habían sido difíciles para ella en medio de un gran sufrimiento de perder a su familia.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al recordar esos ojos avellana que se habían clavado pícaramente en él hacía un rato, entonces se dio cuenta que no podía estar pensando en algo tan insignificante que era capaz de distraerlo de tal forma, que hasta el semáforo en verde había olvidado.

El ruido molesto de otros autos lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, entonces sus pensamientos recobraron la frialdad de siempre y aceleró lo suficiente como para dejar las llantas del auto marcadas en el pavimento.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

Pronto llegó el tiempo para irse a Manchester, la despedida entre Inutashio y su pequeña fue muy triste, pero sería con la promesa de regresar cada temporada vacacional. Sabía que ella estaría bien, ya que envió meses más tarde a resguardar su seguridad con Jaken, un ex ayudante de Sesshoumaru. Tal vez en ocasiones era un tonto, según pensaba Akira pero muy confiable.

El sujeto de semblante helado iba manejando un Alfa Romeo por las calles de Tokio, viendo una nevería recordando aquel día, no había olvidado la fecha exacta del cumpleaños de esa niña, tal vez no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera indispensable, pero no por eso dejaba de meterse en su corazón sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

Pronto llegó a un edificio de cristal lo suficientemente alto, pero su expresión gélida siguió siendo la misma, -nido de comadrejas- pensó. Subió preguntando por Kagura Toukizu.

Mientras subía el elevador no tenía la más remota idea de cómo doblegarla sin utilizar sus recursos de conquistador, antaño la hacían delirar, según recordaba, no sabía si el efecto sería el mismo o no ni tampoco le gustaría del todo averiguarlo, una mujer como ella podía ser un gran trofeo para muchos, pero lo que en su oficina encontró le provocó cierto desconcierto a pesar de no demostrarlo.

* * *

- Sesshoumaru…- susurró para sí misma, sosteniendo una copa de cognac – jamás he podido olvidarte.- las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos fruto de su rabia dolían como si fuesen de sangre. Arrojó con fuerza el vaso de cristal al suelo quebrándolo, su corazón estaba aún hecho trizas, su libertad nula, el peso de una empresa fraudulenta y los planes ambiciosos de su padre sobre sus hombros eran demasiado para ella.

Por un instante perdió las fuerzas de sus piernas, dejándose caer de rodillas al piso. Descargó tantos años de tristeza y desolación en esas lágrimas tan amargas. No era muy común que llorara, sólo cuando recordaba a ese hombre de cabellera de plata con tanto dolor se ponía así. No era suficiente dirigir una empresa en la que diariamente podía incrementar su egocentrismo, nada podía llenar ese vacío en su alma. Todo intento resultaba inútil.

- Sesshoumaru…- lo miró casi atemorizada, tenía un poco de sangre en la mano.

- Kagura… Kagura Toukizu.- la miró con su misma expresión fría. Ni siquiera había pedido permiso para entrar a su oficina, según quería sorprenderla, pero quien estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que encontró fue él.

- A qué debo tu visita? Tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos.- le dijo fríamente cuando reaccionó de pronto, levantándose y limpiando sus ojos de lágrimas.

- Te encuentras bien? Estás sangrando…- tomó su mano con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla.

La mujer de mirada escarlata no podía hacer nada, estaba estática ante la actitud del hombre que se suponía ya no existía en su vida más que en recuerdos tristes.

Los instantes que se sintieron uno al otro de nuevo casi fueron eternos, ella conservaba la mirada en el suelo, de pronto lo miró a los ojos y pensó en sí misma –_un espejismo_-.

Entonces se dirigió a una vitrina de caoba al fondo de su gran oficina, sacando un pequeño botiquín, casi ignorando a Sesshoumaru, como si fuera un fantasma. Se sentó del otro lado de su escritorio y lo invitó a sentarse, el sujeto de ojos dorados esperaba gritos, reclamos, un intento de seducción, pero no aquello, estaba siendo demasiado cordial y distante, pensó. Prefirió dirigirse a ella para ayudarla en su herida, viendo que a ella se le hacía un poco difícil tratarse con una mano.

Sesshoumaru estaba siendo casi como un profesional al maniobrar en la curación. Ella estaba con la expresión bastante seria.

- No te muevas.- ordenó casi dulce.

- Donde aprendiste a hacer esto?

- Después de la preparatoria y antes de la universidad fui a unos cursos de primeros auxilios en un hospital de Brooklyn, allí realicé labores de servicio antes de ingresar a la universidad. Debía hacer un servicio social alterno antes de iniciar los cursos, lo encontraron bastante peculiar pero al fin y al cabo no dijeron lo mismo cuando el rector tuvo un pequeño accidente encontrándose a kilómetros de distancia de un hospital.

- Entonces me dejaste por ir a curar accidentados y ayudar a niños?

- No fue así, Kagura. Nuestra relación no tenía futuro y lo sabes. Por lo menos a mi no me hubiera gustado casarme sólo por cuestión de negocios.- dijo esto dirigiéndose del otro lado del escritorio de su interlocutora.

- Entonces nunca me amaste en verdad. Lo supuse. Aún así te entregué mis mejores años, Sesshoumaru.

- Entonces si lo sabes no entiendo por qué insistías en retenerme a tu lado.

-Porque fui una tonta. Lo lamento. Pero no tiene caso que sigamos recordando todo no crees? Dime, a qué has venido? Seguro no fue para recordar viejos tiempos.

- Vine porque necesito saber qué tramas.

- No sé de qué hablas. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer ya no es de mi incumbencia, eso lo tengo claro.

- El que lo tengas claro no significa que lo hagas. Te advierto que si te entrometes en mis asuntos te irá mal Kagura.- se puso de pie para marcharse, notando una expresión extraña en el rostro de ella.

Casi quedaba convencido de que no sabía nada, pero se percató de un papel que confirmaba todo. La presencia de alguien, mejor dicho.

- Sesshoumaru, espera…- se levantó presurosa de su escritorio para seguirlo y tomar su hombro. – Me… alegra ver que estés bien, tú sabes, luces… genial.- le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica e incluso hasta inocente.

- Tú no te veías tan bien que digamos cuando entré. No sé qué sea lo que te ocurra, pero sé que puedes ser muy fuerte como para afrontarlo. Suerte.

Había entrado al despacho sin escuchar el cúmulo de sentimientos que ella guardaba aún en su interior durante todos esos años, sólo alcanzó mirar las lágrimas de su rostro y la sangre de su mano. Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, salió del edificio lo más pronto que podía. En realidad ahora Kagura le causaba compasión. Pero si tenía planes para sabotear su empresa era mejor tomar medidas, no debía confiarse ahora menos que nunca.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

EL DESTINO DE MI ALMA ES AMARTE

Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi.

Saludos y mi más sincero agradecimiento a los que han leído Loverman, subyugado a la pasión. Han de decir 'Qué milagro!' jejejejeje

Y para que no digan, este está más largo que los otros, se las debía después de todo, jajajaja

Bueno, que lo disfruten.

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!

CAPÍTULO IV

ESCUDO DE HIELO

Inuyasha estaba en su oficina y tenía un plan para conquistar por fin a su bella asistente que, desde que la había visto por primera vez había quedado prendado de su belleza.

***** FLASHBACK*****

Estaba en la cafetería de la universidad sentado junto a sus amigos Miroku y Natsume, riendo de cosas sin importancia. Las conversaciones entre ellos siempre oscilaban en las aventuras de una noche con las chicas de la universidad y las fiestas, pero en ocasiones cuando salían a acampar al bosque 'sin novias' se permitían contarse sobre sus temores y dolores del pasado, por ejemplo Miroku tenía miedo a que él tuviera el mismo destino que su padre, que fue arruinado por una de sus múltiples amantes que sólo buscaban su fortuna y que como él, tampoco podía resistirse a los encantos de una mujer hermosa.

Natsume provenía de una familia acomodada cuyos padres ambicionaban que se convirtiera en abogado igual que su padre y abuelos, pero él los había enfrentado diciéndoles que prefería una ingeniería nuclear. Aunque al principio se opuso su padre, cuando supo que había estado reuniendo una importante suma para invertirla aún un año antes de graduarse en las acciones de una empresa de ese ramo y además tuvo éxito, por supuesto que le concedió su apoyo gustoso, en cambio, había forzado a su hermano mayor a hacer lo que el anciano quería.

Sentados en su mesa junto a otras chicas con las que algunas veces se reunían para estudiar y algo más, decidió dejarlos para ir a un congreso de administración al que debía asistir obligatoriamente. Cuando pasó cerca de una de las mesas, había varias chicas que estudiaban contabilidad y una de ellas atrajo su atención.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Llevaba una falda blanca un poco arriba de la rodilla y sí que tenía piernas hermosas. Estaba junto a sus amigas entonándoles en un suave y hermoso tono de voz una canción que escuchaban a un bajo volumen en el radio.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo bella y dulce que era, entonces se empeñó en tratar de descubrir quién era realmente. Se acercó a Natsume que venía de la barra de almuerzos con una manzana en la mano, miró a Inuyasha de forma conspiratoria y alabó como siempre el buen gusto de su amigo en chicas, a excepción de que ella salía con un sujeto llamado Houyo. No pudo evitar recordar la vez que ése mismo chico le había visto con su novia Lena, quien lo engañaba con Inuyasha en la preparatoria. Entonces pensó que sería muy difícil acercarse a la joven tan bella que le había cautivado, dado que si se tenían confianza, ella sabría tal vez ese incidente.

_One my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

A la semana siguiente decidió hacer el intento de toparse con ella, pero no salió como esperaba, pues cuando se aproximaba a ella no pudo ver una cáscara de plátano que Natsume dejó caer a propósito para sabotearlo deliberadamente, pero aún así, logró tener contacto con Kagome Higurashi, el nombre de la belleza que lo tenía en vilo por días.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

- Ouch!

Las risas alrededor de los estudiantes en el pasillo no se hicieron esperar. El joven de ojos dorados se sonrojó y miró enfurecido a su amigo que se encontraba a cierta distancia y entonces una voz tan sedosa como la seda lo sacó de su airada letanía.

- Oye, estás bien?

No pudo reaccionar ante la mirada chocolate de sus ojos profundos y encantadores. Con unos libros en la mano, le extendió la otra para ponerla sobre su hombro como si fuera una maestra de preescolar. Sentada en cuclillas a su lado, lo miró curiosamente y entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos dorados eran preciosos como el ámbar. Se sonrojó ante el escrutinio del joven sobre ella, quien le contestó a su pregunta algo exaltado.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

- Ejem... sí, claro que estoy bien. Te lo agradezco.

- Deberías tener más cuidado, creo que tropezaste con esa cáscara.- a lo lejos, el culpable de esa caída tenía las manos en el estómago por el dolor que le provocaban las carcajadas.

- Sí, bueno, supongo que debería demandar al tarado que dejó la cáscara ahí y si eso no funciona, le daría una buena paliza.

Ambos rieron esta vez, Inuyasha deleitándose escuchando cada sonido risueño de la voz de esa chica, mientras su amigo cambiaba esta vez la expresión de su cara al creer que ella se burlaría de él, no que su amigo le agradaría a ella.

Inuyasha se levantaba del piso lamentándose con ella de haber sido tan torpe en su presencia, a lo que ella se sonrojó un poco.

- No tienes qué disculparte. Esas cosas pasan.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

- Tienes razón. Dime, aceptarías que te acompañara a tu clase? Qué estudias tú?

- Bueno, creo que no sería adecuado. Por cierto, estoy en administración de empresas, y tú?

- Vaya coincidencia, yo también. Me graduaré este año. Me llamo Inuyasha Tashio, gusto en conocerte.

- Kagome Higurashi.- le estrechó la mano, fuerte y cálida que prometía protección y amor -Ya sabía quién eras, todo el mundo conoce a uno de los herederos de las empresas Tashio.

- En verdad no sabía que fuera tan famoso. En realidad, tengo qué familiarizarme con el negocio de la familia, voy a la empresa para apoyar al administrador de mi padre y así aprender.

- Eso es muy bueno. Tengo qué irme, te veré después.

- O…oye, me preguntaba si, quisieras tomar un café conmigo hoy en la tarde.

- Lo lamento, no puedo aceptar, tengo novio y no creo que…

- A… al menos dame una pequeña esperanza y dime que un día sucederá, sí?

- No lo creo. Adiós.

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_But leaving_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

La sensación ácida en su estómago le sacaba de quicio, por primera vez una chica le rechazaba por completo. Muchas aceptaban salir con él aún teniendo novio, pero ella se resistió totalmente y eso lo volvió loco. Se sintió más atraído hacia ella.

_But leaving_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Kagome terminó meses después con Houyo, luego uno de los profesores de la universidad le presentó al señor Akira, un administrador con una reputación admirable y le propuso un trabajo en su oficina, pero hasta estar frente al enorme edificio supo que se trataba del administrador de la empresa de Inuyasha, quien se regocijó de alegría al saber que estaría cerca de ella, pero no cuando se trataba de negocios, pues ella demostraba ser una excelente colega y aún más astuta que él. Fue así como ella pudo ayudar a su jefe sobre algunas negociaciones y así empezó a tener algunos roces de tensión sin importancia con Inuyasha, pero aquello le parecía excitante, puesto que le divertía en el fondo hacerla rabiar y que fuera muy hábil en su trabajo, aún más que él.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

Había enviado a la oficina de Kagome un ramo de rosas color melón, con una tarjeta diciéndole lo adorable que la encontraba y que esperaba tener su sonrisa para él en un restaurante cenando con él. Kagome se mordió el labio de emoción y captó el sonido del teléfono, era el.

- Qué me dice, señorita Higurashi? Aceptaría salir a cenar conmigo hoy?

- No lo sé, tendría qué pensarlo un poco… Sí!

- Bien, paso por ti a las siete?

- De acuerdo.

Le colgó abruptamente para ir corriendo a su oficina y confirmar la respuesta de sus labios, Kagome desconcertada, oyó a alguien corriendo y sonrió al ver abriendo su puerta a Inuyasha.

- De verdad aceptas salir conmigo?

- Ehmmm sí. Pero, porqué vienes a mi oficina causando alboroto?

- Lo siento, es que, quería escucharlo de tus labios.

La chica reía sin disimulo, pero se escuchó el timbre del teléfono de recepción.

- Señorita Higurashi, la buscan de Luko Enterprises.

- Ah sí, que esperen un segundo, estoy en una reunión importante, enseguida los atiendo. Jajaja Inuyasha, tonto me las vas a pagar!

El teléfono dejó de sonar, la recepcionista decidió que lo mejor era no seguir interrumpiendo, Inuyasha era bastante malhumorado, en ocasiones tenía miedo de que fuera a despedirla.

- Ya debes irte, anda. Tengo qué atenderlos.- el chico la abrazaba por la espalda, ya vestido.

- Mm... No quiero irme. No quiero dejarte sola, en especial porque uno de esos tipos debe ser Kouga Luko, es un sarnoso arrogante.

- Hay Inuyasha, acaso estás celoso?

- Y cómo quieres que no lo esté? Si se la pasaba devorándote con la mirada cuando en la reunión anterior lo vi salir de tu oficina. Más que atento te estaba coqueteando abiertamente. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado ingenua para darte cuenta.

- Ya basta Inuyasha! Qué no puedes confiar en mí?

- Feh claro que sí, es en ese gusano en quien no confío. Anda, déjame quedarme, seré tu chaperón, di que sí. Ándale, sí?

- Pero prometes comportarte? Me desespera que te portes tan primitivamente, como una bestia.

- Me estás diciendo bestia?

- Síguele y te saco de mi oficina a patadas!- evidenciaba estar bastante ofuscada.

- Está bien, lo prometo, pero no te enojes, Kagome.

- Eres un tontito.- le dijo esto pellizcándole tiernamente las mejillas, el joven finalmente cedió.

* * *

La esperada fiesta de quince años de Lin llegó. Los invitados resultaban ser chicos que había conocido cuando era pequeña, que con precauciones que el anciano Totosai tomó para asegurarse de que no hubiera algún peligro de que los Toukizu llegaran a encontrarla, estaba amenizándose bastante.

Globos de colores por todos lados, la decoración era alegre y magnífica en el sitio. Sus amigas Rumiko, Annie y Helenn la acompañarían ese día.

Un sujeto de ojos dorados estaba en el despacho con su anciano padre cuando un sujeto bajito de ojos de rana le anunció a éste que Lin estaba lista. Esperaba verla bajar el hombre mayor por las escaleras con ella en su brazo, así que decidieron posponer su conversación que parecía ser un secreto de Estado. En la espera de Sesshoumaru, varias jovencitas estaban mirándolo sonrojadas por lo increíblemente guapo que se veía con su traje negro, una camisa azul claro y corbata negra y dorada como sus ojos. Recargado en una columna, el iceberg de su mirada derretía a todas las jovencitas presentes, por lo cual algunas estaban celosas de la anfitriona aún ausente, que no tardó en aparecer.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Sesshoumaru volteó a verla bajar las escaleras del brazo de su padre. Vestía increíblemente hermosa con un vestido naranja de tirantes de espaguetti y una chalina del mismo tono, pero con delicada pedrería. En ese atuendo lucía tan inocente como sensual. Su juventud realzaba su belleza fresca y femenina. Las sandalias en color plata la hacían lucir más alta y su sonrisa era lo mejor que había visto de una mujer en toda su vida.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

Su cabello largo caía en cascada sobre su espalda exquisita, los brazos de bailarina que parecían servir más para aprisionar un cuerpo masculino en un cálido abrazo eran definidos por una piel blanca que ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo y sus ojos, tan alegres como jamás los había visto desde que la conoció. La luz especial que vio en ellos creyó que era por sentirse mejor y superar con gran fortaleza su tragedia, o eso quería pensar.

_I'm looking for a place_

_Searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_'Cause nothings going right_

_And everythigns a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

El señor InuTashio se sentía feliz de tener a una hija festejando su noche más especial. A pesar de que la fiesta era algo íntima y discreta, no impidió que la joven se sintiera alegre de alguna forma. Estaba nerviosa, pero unos gélidos ojos dorados hicieron que su corazón avanzara a mil por hora. Estaba ahí, no lo podía creer. Y estaba mirándola fijamente. Se veía increíble ahí, con su atuendo de traje, como un príncipe. Estaba bailando ahí en el centro, con su padre adoptivo, y lo único que deseaba era estar con ese hombre que era diez años mayor que ella, que parecía querer adueñarse de su alma con sólo mirarla.

_Isn't anyone tryin__' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

- Te ocurre algo pequeña?

- Bueno… es que…

- Ah, debes estar nerviosa. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que preparamos para ti, mi niña.

- Sí, abuelo Inu. Muchas gracias.

- Hice un gran esfuerzo por tratar de estar bien de salud para cuando llegara este momento.

- Y no sabes cuan orgullosa me siento.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, alegre y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. La pieza continuaba y ella no podía evitar mirar esporádicamente a su "príncipe azul".

_Oh, why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yea yea yea_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

FLASHBACK

Terminó su fiesta de cumpleaños número trece y cuando se fue a dormir, unos gélidos ojos dorados se incumbieron en su mente para generar en su corazón un sentimiento tan hermoso que temía que su pecho explotara. Lo imaginó bailando con ella en un amplio salón, una canción romántica y él la besaba tiernamente. Al día siguiente, despertó más feliz que nunca y con una nueva fuerza interior. De sus sueños no recordaba mucho. Esa mañana aprendió a manejar algunos movimientos complicados de la katana legendaria con la que entrenaba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Recordó entre las profundidades de su subconsciente ese sueño que había permanecido oculto por algo de tiempo. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero pasó desapercibido para su abuelo esta vez. Empezó a temblar un poco al creer que podía hacerse real.

Sesshoumaru no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Era algo inexplicable, como si el tiempo se detuviera una eternidad y en su corazón sintiera un vuelco inesperado. Su expresión fría seguía ecuánime todo el tiempo, pero no pudo evitar lo que su corazón estaba albergando por ella.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en un rincón abrazados, también bailando al suave ritmo de la música. Ya llevaban un año de haber formalizado su noviazgo, lo que puso a InuTashio muy contento, pues creía que tal vez conocería a alguno de sus nietos, ya que Sesshoumaru aún no encontraba una pareja estable desde que se involucró con Kagura y después, sólo aventuras y romances no muy largos durante la universidad. En cambio, el hermano menor ya pensaba en pedirle matrimonio a la joven, había ya comprado una sortija con un diamante muy hermoso.

Pero aún no llegaba la ocasión especial para pedírselo.

Se dio cuenta que la quería demasiado cuando ocurrió la reunión con los representantes de Luko, Enterprises. Justo después de besarla con ardor y deseo por primera vez y minutos más tarde retorciéndose de celos por dentro y controlándose lo más posible para no provocar un tumulto que deshiciera la negociación, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que no podía perderla. A las dos semanas de ese día, compró el anillo de compromiso.

FLASHBACK

Un sábado en la mañana, Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome y su hermano Souta a dejarlo de campamento con unos compañeros. Allí, el hijo pequeño de una maestra sufrió una leve caída y la muchacha lo ayudó a levantarse y calmarlo. Tenía apenas cuatro años, lo abrazó y le dedicaba palabras dulces, pronto el niño sonrió y, limpiándose las lágrimas fue con su mamá a contarle cómo había conocido a "una muchacha muy bonita que lo había curado". El joven de ojos dorados quedó impresionado con la dulzura con que Kagome trató al pequeño Shippou. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, en su mente ahora el anhelo más desesperante además de sentirla excitada entre sus brazos era convertirla en madre sosteniendo en brazos un bebé Tashio.

- Inuyasha, ocurre algo? Te ves más contento que de costumbre.- lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había subido a la camioneta y él seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

- No, no ocurre nada. Nos vamos ya?

- Sí.- arrancó su novio la camioneta Jeep.

- Sabes? Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a cenar al restaurante del que te hablé hace un par de días. Me lo recomendó Miroku, lo acaba de abrir su esposa Sango.

- De verdad?

- Sí, sólo que es fuera de la ciudad, podríamos visitarlos y quizá quedarnos un día. Es en Hayama.

- De acuerdo. Ahora por fin conoceré al famoso Miroku Soseki.

- Sí. No pude ir a la inauguración porque se atravesó lo del congreso en Tomoeda. Recuerdas?

- Sí, cómo olvidarlo. Te agarraste a golpes con un tipo llamado Gatenmaru.

- Y le puse una paliza. No podía dejar que intentara algo raro contigo.

- Además que hay algo más lindo que nunca olvidaré.

- Oh, sí. Cómo nos encerramos en una pequeña bodega que encontramos y me…

- Inuyasha!

- Bueno, la pasé maravilloso en ese viaje. No me culpes por notar lo grandiosa que eres.

- Igual que tú. Me encanta cuando hacemos el amor después de que me haces una escena tuya. Eres un celoso.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan irresistible.

Tomó su mano dándole a entender el deseo y el amor que sentía por ella. La mirada anhelante que le dedicó reflejó que no quería apartarla de su lado jamás. Después, miró hacia el camino de nuevo para no distraerse tan fácilmente al conducir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba decidido, ella sería la madre de sus hijos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo mientras los demás aplaudían cuando la pieza musical terminó y la cumpleañera sonreía feliz. Decidió esperar un poco y pedir primero una canción especial para ambos.

Al otro lado del salón de baile, un anonadado Sesshoumaru veía fijamente a la joven cumpleañera. Su mirada no dejaba de ser fría, cualquier otra persona se hubiera quedado con miedo al sentir su roce visual, pero no Lin. Desde pequeña había aprendido a ver más allá de la mirada de una persona, y Sessh no era la excepción. De hecho, había algo casi mágico cada vez que se miraban mutuamente. Algo enigmático.

Pronto el resto de los jóvenes invitados asistieron a la pista de baile para continuar con la velada. Lin e InuTashio fueron a la mesa para brindar. Allí, los esperaban Kagome e Inuyasha con las copas listas. Los cuatro levantaron sus copas más sonrientes que nunca. De soslayo, miró Lin a Totosai para luego invitarlo a acercarse y abrazarlo efusivamente.

El anciano mayordomo se acercó a InuTashio.

- Señor, no será mejor que descanse un poco?

- Tienes razón, Totosai, ya cumplí con mi misión y no me queda más que disfrutar el resto de la noche de un apacible sueño.

- Bien señor.

- Espera, ahí viene Akira con su esposa y sus hijos, no había visto en un tiempo a esos chicos.

El señor Akira y su esposa Kaede acudieron a acercarse junto con sus hijos Ryutaro y Kurenai. El joven era dos años mayor que Lin y era sumamente apuesto, con sus ojos azul profundo igual que su padre. Kurenai era de la misma edad que Inuyasha y llevaba un vestido color azul claro con un escote discreto y de largo hasta debajo de la rodilla.

- Lin, te ves muy hermosa. Muchas felicidades- la abrazó emocionado.

- Ryu, qué gusto verte!- el muchacho la rodeó de la cintura para alzarla con alegría. Al separarse, la chica se dirigió a ella.

- Hola Lin. Este obsequio lo eligió mi hermano para ti, espero que te guste.

Le extendió la joven una cajilla de terciopelo rojo con un moño rosa. Cuando lo abrió, se quedó sorprendida. Había un dije de un ángel sosteniendo una rama de sakuras en pedrería rosa, que era sostenido por una fina cadena de oro blanco.

- Es hermoso, gracias Ryu.

- Lo elegí especialmente para ti, para que este angelito te cuide siempre.

A cierta distancia, Sesshoumaru veía la escena con cierto disgusto. Sobre todo en el instante en que el chico la alzó de la cintura como si fuera… sus pensamientos estaban adoptando un extraño rumbo y se recriminó por pensar inconscientemente algo que temía formular. Gruñó por lo bajo y tomó rumbo hacia el despacho de su padre.

- Me dejas ponértelo?

- Sí, claro.

Se giró Lin dándole la espalda al muchacho y vio que Sesshoumaru se marchaba hacia otro lado. Un dejo de decepción pudo apreciar el señor Akira cuando su hijo la hizo voltear antes de cambiar su semblante desconcertado por alegría pura.

- Oye, Lin, quieres bailar conmigo?

- Claro que sí. Vamos.

El muchacho le extendió el brazo que ella tomó gustosa.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Kagome y su novio habían ido a bailar. Aprovechando que era la canción que tanto le gustaba, los suspiros de ella no se hicieron esperar.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha iba saliendo de la cafetería vio inusualmente a una chica tarareando una canción. Volteó a ver quién era y ahí estaba. Llevaba un suéter color rosa con una falda blanca y estaba disfrutando ciertamente de escuchar su canción favorita que amenizaba el pequeño ambiente en donde se reunía con sus amigas y además parecía estar sumamente contenta. Su sonrisa fue lo que le fascinó de ella y decidió que averiguaría su identidad a como diera lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Kagome, esta canción me fascina. Sabes?

- A mí también.

- Me recuerda a una ocasión muy especial entre nosotros.

- De verdad?- lo miró con extrañeza.

- Sí. Llevabas una falda blanca y un lindo suéter rosa.

- Oye, seguro que no estás bromeando?

- No.

- Que yo recuerde no me he puesto una falda blanca desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Fue lo que traías puesto la primera vez que…

- De qué estás hablando? Yo no traía eso puesto la vez que tú y yo nos conocimos.- le espetó con un poco de enojo.

- No. Lo sé. Era lo que llevabas puesto la primera vez que te vi. Y estabas tarareando feliz esta canción.

- Inu… yasha...

- Tu sonrisa era maravillosa. Así que decidí que tenía qué conocerte a como diera lugar.

Una lágrima de emoción abandonó el ojo derecho de la chica. Lo besó tierna y ansiosa a la vez.

Al terminar el beso, le habló en un susurro que le estremeció a la chica su ser por completo, hasta el alma. La pregunta hizo que se detuviera en seco.

- Kagome, quieres casarte conmigo?

- Qué?

- Sí, Kagome. Quieres ser mi esposa?

Sacó la cajita negra de terciopelo abriéndola. Contenía un anillo con un diamante muy hermoso. La miró expectante.

- Aceptas?

- Inuyasha, yo… sí. Sí!! Sí quiero ser tu esposa.

Le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular estando hincado. Al terminar su labor, le besó la mano temblorosa a la chica que demostraba su pulso acelerado. Se levantó y la besó, ella lo rodeó del cuello con ambos brazos dejando escapar más lágrimas de felicidad.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_But leaving_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_But leaving_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go _

- Te amo, mi querido Inuyasha.

- Yo también. Siempre.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando exactamente, porque si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería despertar. Siempre lo amó. Siempre lo amará.

- Dime que esto es real. Dime que eres real Inuyasha.

- Sí. Te amo Kagome, tú eres mi realidad. Mi futura esposa.

- Bésame entonces, futuro esposo.

Los asistentes los miraron expectantes. El señor Akira se animó a tomar el micrófono y hacer que confesaran lo que había ocurrido. Inuyasha se puso un poco incómodo y Kagome estaba demasiado sonrojada. El joven trató de luchar por vencer la timidez, lo hacía por ella, por su futura esposa.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí tenemos una grata sorpresa, verdad muchachos?- dirigiéndose a Kagome e Inuyasha que estaban casi en el centro de la pista, Inu Tashio los veía extrañado por haber mirado a Inuyasha hincado ante una mujer.- Y qué es lo que tienen qué anunciarnos?

- Yo… pues… le pedí a…- un breve instante pausó conteniendo los nervios, la miró a los ojos cristalinos- le pedí a la mujer que amo que fuera mi esposa y…- le acercó el micrófono.

- Yo le dije que sí a este hombre tan guapo.

Una ovación no se hizo esperar, el padre de Inuyasha se levantó para felicitarlos. La fiesta de quince años ya se había convertido en una fiesta de compromiso. Al contrario de haberse disgustado por ser opacada unos minutos, Lin fue la primera que abrazó a Kagome de alegría por la noticia. La veía como a una hermana mayor y ése fue el momento más emotivo de la noche además del baile de Lin con su abuelo Tashio.

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de entrar al despacho de nuevo, cuando escuchó una ovación y aplausos en torno a su hermano menor y la asistente de la empresa. Si bien esa joven no le desagradaba, detestó siempre a Inuyasha, pues eran de carácter muy distinto entre ambos que jamás pudieron congeniar.

Permaneció unos instantes más allí viendo la escena de lejos, cuando sintió una mirada avellana posada en él le recorrió un escalofrío al completo, la joven estaba con los ojos cristalinos producto de la emoción del momento y al instante cambió en ella su semblante al encontrar la mirada gélida de aquel hombre ajeno al suceso de felicidad. Sólo fue un breve momento en que Lin pudo captar la inmensa soledad que albergaba su corazón, se internó el sujeto en la habitación que tenía por destino y ella no se pudo sacar de la cabeza ese hecho en el resto de la noche.

El hijo mayor Tashio no podía evitar el deseo instintivo de regresar al salón de baile para apartar a la jovencita cumpleañera de la multitud de pretendientes que la asediaba y que, por su ingenuidad no se percataba de ello. Anheló ir tras ella y abrazarla mientras bailaban, pero en vez de ello se recriminó por parecer inconscientemente interesado como un estúpido adolescente en una chiquilla a la que le llevaba diez años de diferencia en edad. Era a su lado prácticamente una niña! Y sin embargo, no quería aceptarlo, una y otra vez reprimía su subconsciente para mantenerse en el mundo real.

Era inconcebible sentirse de esa forma por esa chiquilla!

Se sirvió una copa de vodka que tomó de golpe y salió afuera en una pequeña terraza contigua para aclarar sus ideas con el aire frío que bien le hacía falta que golpeara su rostro, tomando otra bebida igual en su mano izquierda. Miró el firmamento, las estrellas estaban más claras después de una tarde de llovizna que hacía aún más disfrutable la temperatura nocturna y el aroma de tierra húmeda que invadía su olfato le hizo sentirse más en paz. Prefirió pensar en otras cosas para distraerse. Entre ellas el papelillo que vio en la oficina de Kagura, la espada de su padre 'Tessaiga' y las historias fantásticas en torno a ella que se contaban, de allí quiso evadir el otro tesoro que ahora Lin utilizaba para practicar de vez en cuando y que era igual de valioso, pero al pasar a lo del asunto de los intentos de sabotaje que tramaba Naraku Toukizu tras bambalinas no pudo evitar pensar en el asesinato de los padres de Lin y el interés que tenía ese sujeto por la legendaria espada de la familia.

Era inútil, porque cada asunto que quería pensar estaba relacionado con ella. Siempre había algo que llevara a sus pensamientos hasta esa chica. Incluso en el lugar donde estaba ahora precisamente. Donde no sólo no conseguía alejar sus pensamientos de su mente, sino que aquella jovencita de ojos avellana se volvía persistente en su memoria sin desearlo.

- Se… Sesshoumaru, puedo hablar con usted?

- Qué ocurre?- El sujeto volteó mirándola glacialmente.

- Vi que no fue a felicitar a su hermano Inuyasha, acaba de anunciar su compromiso y me preguntaba porq…

- Ya estaba enterado de lo que iba a hacer.

- Sí, pero aún así…

- No escuchaste? A qué viene todo esto?

- Bueno, es que yo… creí que… pues…- Sesshoumaru la interrumpió, adivinando lo que iba a decirle.

- El hecho de que mi padre te haya adoptado no implica que te entrometas en cuestiones que no te conciernen.- No iba a permitir que alguien se entrometiera en su vida jamás, ya no había espacio para los sentimientos, sólo la soledad.

- Tiene razón. Por favor discúlpeme, no era mi…

- Espero que no vuelva a suceder. Cualquier cosa entre mi hermano menor y yo es asunto nuestro. Está claro?

- Oh…sí. Sí Sesshoumaru. Lo… lo lamento mucho, yo…

- Alguna otra cosa?- inquirió autoritario.

- En realidad…- ahogó lo que pretendía decirle. No pudo rebatirle nada.- no. Con permiso, lamento haberle molestado.

Salió del lugar entre furiosa y avergonzada por querer intervenir en la relación 'fraternal', si así podría llamarse. Aunque Inuyasha no lo demostrara, admiraba a su hermano mayor y éste también parecía apreciarlo de algún modo. Creyó que debería estar ahí para felicitarlo y compartir ese momento, pero le disgustó la forma en que la trató, tan distante y en guardia, levantando una muralla que parecía inquebrantable, como si ella fuera su enemiga, y la chica en realidad no quería ser otra cosa que todo lo contrario. Sentía que debía acercarse a él de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo exactamente, pues los sentimientos que él le provocaba le resultaban un verdadero obstáculo en muchas ocasiones cuando estaba cerca de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban abrazados desnudos en la cama del departamento de ella. Despertando lánguidamente, la chica abrió los ojos con el destello de su sortija de compromiso en su mano izquierda, la cual bañaba ligeramente el astro Rey, cuyos reflejos se colaban por la ventana. Era aún algo temprano y apenas podía formular en su mente que pronto sería la esposa de Inuyasha Tashio. Parecía un sueño, suspiró ampliamente y en ese instante, una mano acariciaba su cintura de alabastro.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

- Buenos días.

- Cómo dormiste?

- Mejor que nunca.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.

- Y tú?

- Igual. Espero que esa sonrisa puedas conservarla cada día sólo para mí.

- Siempre.

* * *

A esa misma hora, una chica de ojos avellana estaba recostada en su habitación.

"…_Un par de sujetos con unas armas de fuego entraban de súbito a su recámara, le tapaban la boca y le decían cosas bastante extrañas y desagradables. No podía gritar, le amenazaban con matarla si no les obedecía. Le apuntaban a la cabeza y ella, presa del pánico derramaba lágrimas casi a borbotones, temblaba, no podía hacer nada por salvarse. Sintió las manos de uno de ellos tocándole por todos lados y entonces se desvistió casi por completo, pero fue suficiente para ver en él una marca terrible. Ambos iban con pasamontañas, el que quedaba encima de ella se lo quitó y fue cuando descubrió ese escabroso rostro de mirada maligna…"_

- Ahhhhhhhggggggggggg!!!!

Emitió un grito sonoro que llegó a oídos de Sesshoumaru, quien se quedaba en una habitación a dos puertas de distancia. En ese momento, el anciano Totosai estaba afuera en el jardín resolviendo algunos pendientes antes de que su amo despertara.

El hombre alto de ojos dorados se levantó como una exhalación y se dirigió a paso veloz a la habitación de la chica, quien estaba en un rincón junto a un ropero de caoba. Temblaba y tenía la mirada con demasiado pavor. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse se estremeció al creer que podía hacerse realidad su pesadilla, su semblante no cambió del todo cuando vio al sujeto con su pecho fornido al descubierto y un pantalón de pijama de seda verde oscuro.

Al verla no pudo evitar sobresaltarse algo, en su vida jamás se había preocupado por nadie. Pero cuando escuchó su voz invadida de pánico atravesando las paredes sus impulsos fueron más allá de su lógica, de su voluntad, de su conciencia.

- Estás bien?

Sólo cuando escuchó su voz se tranquilizó un poco. Lo miró con una tristeza y desolación infinitas. Él intentó acercarse pero ella no se lo permitió tan fácilmente, pues Lin retrocedía un poco cuando él se acercaba.

- Tranquila, no te haré daño.- dijo con la voz más tranquila y pausada que pudo emitir. Ella seguía teniendo renuencia.

- Yo… cómo… qué ha…- aún lo miraba como si fuese un extraño, desdeñosamente.

- No me reconoces? Soy yo. Sesshoumaru.- las pupilas femeninas dejaron de dilatarse de demencia momentánea a emoción.

- Se… Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru!!!!

Corrió hacia él y se aferró a su cuerpo como un náufrago a la orilla. Temblaba. Cerró los ojos y él no tuvo más remedio que corresponder su abrazo.

Al pie de la puerta, el anciano mayordomo los miró y no quiso interrumpir. Al ver a Lin más tranquila entre los brazos del hombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sobre todo cuando el semblante de Sesshoumaru cambió instantáneamente a asomos de ternura. Lo había visto por el reflejo de una repisa de cristal que había en la habitación. Era absolutamente increíble que pasara algo así. Pero prefirió no intervenir.

Hacía mucho que no la veía en ese estado. Sesshoumaru Tashio no se preocupaba por nadie más que sí mismo, no abrazaba a nadie de la forma en que lo hacía con ella en ese momento. Qué diablos le estaba pasando? A él? Por ella? qué tenía ella que le había hecho hacer cosas que jamás imaginó que haría algún día? La esperanza del amor había terminado cuando una dulce chica llamada Sara había muerto de leucemia en la preparatoria en la que estudiaba. Desde entonces, se juró nunca dar muestras de ese tipo a nadie.

- Él… él estaba aquí, me iba a hacer daño… él…

- Quien? Quién quería hacerte daño?

- Él… el sujeto de la araña… él me…

- No, todo fue una pesadilla.

- Pero es que…

- Un mal sueño.

- Ahhh… parecía tan real. Hace mucho que no me pasaba algo así. No entiendo…

- No es necesario que lo hagas. Sólo trata de descansar.- hablaba ahora mirándola firmemente a los ojos.

Unos ojos dorados donde ella encontró un halo de protección y algo más que no supo definir. Su ángel protector ahora estaba allí, consolándola.

No podía creerlo… de haberse enfadado con ella por la imprudencia de la noche anterior ahora estaba en su habitación hablándole de un modo que nadie había hecho jamás.

- U… un momento. Creí que se había ido anoche…- le dijo, volviendo un poco a la realidad evadiendo la emoción que estaba sintiendo en la boca del estómago.

***** FLASHBACK*****

Miró el reloj, eran las tres y treinta. Decidió alojarse allí, pues no le apetecía ya conducir. De hecho, algunas cosas suyas aún estaban en la habitación en la que se solía quedar hacía años. Algunos recuerdos lo invadieron, entre ellos recordó a una hermosa mujer de ojos zafiro y cabello platinado como el suyo, abrazándolo cálidamente en una tarde de verano cuando regresaba de un campamento.

Se recostó mirando a la Luna que se asomaba entre las cortinas ligeras de la ventana amplia. Con el viento, se ondeaban las telas dejando al descubierto su blanquecina luz por completo. Un rato después sus pensamientos ya no conectaban con su consciente y ya era irremediable pensar en Lin, cerró los ojos evocando su mirada avellana.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

- No, no lo hice.

Se separó poniendo de nuevo esa muralla igual que anoche. Estaba a punto de irse cuando su delicada mano se puso en su antebrazo.

- Gracias por estar aquí.- lo vio anhelante. Aún temblaba un poco y ni ella misma sabía porqué.

- Ya te sientes mejor?

- Sí.

Le brindó una sonrisa que lo hizo pedazos. Por Dios! Jamás había visto un rostro que exudara tanta ternura y belleza como ella! ninguna de las mujeres con las que salía lo había mirado de esa forma alguna vez.

Y quería seguir allí con una expresión como ésa exclusivamente para él. Que ese rostro existiera sólo para él.

Lástima que su corazón se negara a cualquier posibilidad. Y con una niña!

_Ya es una adolescente. Y muy hermosa._

Reprimió sus pensamientos, prefirió desviarse al mundo real.

- Descansa. Te veré en el almuerzo.

Y se marchó sin más.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH

Qué emoción!

Ese papazote de 25 años fijándose en una chiquilla de 15?

Bueno, por eso hemos mantenido la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome en el foco de atención, pero veremos más adelante que nuestros protagonistas tendrán más discusiones, momentos tiernos y… bueno, escenas lindísimas de amor.

Jejjejejeje

Ya me arrepentí de la clasificación en que puse este fic, luego publico la parte que censuré de Inu y Kagome, les va a encantar.

Ahí se ven y dejen reviewssss

Besos!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

EL DESTINO DE MI ALMA ES AMARTE

Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo entretenimiento; los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica creadora de la serie Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi.

Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia al igual que aquellas que han leído Loverman. Sé que ha sido muuuuuucho tiempo entre cada capítulo últimamente, pero en cada uno les garantizo que pongo todo mi cariño y amor por estas historias, el anime y la vida, la cual me ha cambiado por completo y por fin puedo ver más luz en mi camino, algo que jamás dejaré de agradecer a Dios y a mis seres queridos. He aprendido poco a poco a disfrutar del camino de la vida hoy y siempre.

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras!

CAPÍTULO V

PELIGROSO

_Dos años después_

El abuelo Tashio estaba muerto. Lin no podía creerlo. El señor Totosai estaba frente a ella con sus huesudas manos en sus hombros mirándola con compasión. Sentía una presión inaguantable en el pecho, tan fuerte que le dejaba paralizada, como petrificada de un segundo a otro. El único que se había encargado de su seguridad y porvenir ya no estaba. Quien le había brindado el cariño y la felicidad de una familia se había ido. Había escuchado la voz de uno de los agentes decirle al anciano mayordomo cuando ella recién acababa de llegar de Inglaterra y se quedó estupefacta ahí, de pie en el centro del vestíbulo y luego había avanzado lentamente en el recibido donde estaba Inuyasha, que estaba de pie junto a su esposa Kagome, sentada en un sillón con la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro la cual sujetaba, su otra mano abrazaba a su pequeño de apenas un año dos meses y éste abrazaba el abultado vientre de su madre. El muchacho estaba sumamente dolido por la muerte de su padre y sobre todo, desconcertado por las extrañas circunstancias en que lo encontraron. Sabía que su salud estaba algo delicada últimamente, pero no era nada normal que yaciera sobre el suelo alfombrado de su habitación cuando tenía los pies sucios, como si hubiera caminado cierta distancia sobre suelo firme. Así de extraño lo habían encontrado.

Sesshoumaru estaba camino a Japón, pues se encontraba en la Bangladesh concretando negociaciones de la empresa. Ya algunos policías estaban ahí en la escena del crimen. Había tenido lugar ahí un forcejeo o algo así, pues el anciano tenía algunas marcas sobre sus brazos como si lo hubieran sacado a rastras. El anciano Totosai había sido rescatado del armario de la cocina y dijo que unos sujetos con pasamontañas lo habían noqueado y atado para encerrarlo ahí, además de inyectarle un somnífero que lo hizo dormir varias horas. Al parecer habían registrado la casa e intentado abrir una de las cajas fuertes que había en el despacho enorme de la mansión, pero el anciano activó una alarma silenciosa y por ello la policía pudo ir en camino, haciendo que los agresores se fueran después de registrar y causar un desorden que espantaría hasta a un mayordomo de Buckingham.

Lin estaba hecha pedazos de nuevo. No podía reaccionar. Estaba por llegar a casa junto al señor Jaken cuando la limosina en que viajaban se averió inesperadamente, así que tuvieron que quedarse en la carretera por un buen rato. Esperaban llegar a la casa en poco tiempo, y Lin estaba ansiosa por ver al abuelo Tashio después de cuatro largos meses. No sabía que jamás lo vería con vida de nuevo.

El rencor crecía en su interior. Para qué conocer de nuevo el amor de una familia para que después le fuera arrebatado cruelmente?

Se zafó del agarre del señor Totosai y se fue corriendo hacia fuera. Kagome e Inuyasha la miraron desconcertados, el joven intentó detenerla pero no le hizo caso.

- Inuyasha, espera, creo que es mejor que la dejes tranquila.

- Pero Kagome…

- Este momento es también muy difícil para ella, por favor, necesita estar sola.

- Pero es que no entiendes que puede tener una recaída? No podemos dejar que se pierda de nuevo!

Y salió corriendo tras ella, pero ella le llevaba cierta distancia de ventaja, por lo que podría estar ya en cualquier parte de la casa. Después de un rato, se cansó de buscarla, incluso en los escondites que usaba de niño para esconderse de sus amigos cuando iban de visita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La alarma pulsaba en sus puños mientras viajaba en la limosina camino a la mansión, el vehículo procedía del hangar de la compañía. El hombre que más había admirado en toda su vida ahora estaba muerto y tenía qué regresar para averiguar lo que en realidad había pasado. Aún no podía aventurarse a sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero no podía negar que después del bautizo del primogénito de su hermano la salud de su padre ya estaba deplorable, por más esfuerzos que hiciera en ser testigo de aquel acontecimiento: su primer nieto. Sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de veras de Kagome y para su padre era extraño que su segundo hijo haya sido quien procreara al primer nieto Tashio.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que su hermano le había pedido matrimonio a Kagome, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lin.

Lin.

Aquella chiquilla que llevó tanta alegría a su padre por haber sido la nieta que nunca iba a conocer de sangre propia, o como la hija que nunca tuvo. Aquella niña que con ayuda de su padre, Totosai, el mismo Inuyasha y su ahora esposa, pudo salir adelante poco a poco hasta recuperar la cordura. Aquella criatura que ahora debía tener aún dieciséis años –si la memoria no le fallaba- y que no había visto en todo este tiempo desde entonces, a excepción de algunas fotografías que Jaken le mostraba cuando la visitaba en el internado inglés. En cada imagen podía ver que sería en el futuro una mujer muy hermosa, y sus suposiciones no iban desencaminadas, subconscientemente no podía reconocer que deseaba comprobarlo ansiosamente con sus propios ojos. Con cada fotografía era como si estuviera observando en cámara lenta una mariposa a punto de emprender el vuelo desde la seguridad de su capullo.

Sin embargo, cuando sus pensamientos cavilaban sobre la posible apariencia etérea y dulce de la joven cuando adulta, cambiaba de tema la conversación con su asistente preguntándole si no había surgido algún peligro por qué alarmarse, en caso de que Naraku Toukizu la encontrara, pues ese tipo a pesar de fingir su muerte años atrás, no dudaba que podría llegar a buscarla. Y no sólo a ella, sino también las armas custodiadas en casa de su padre de manera secreta en una bóveda, oculta incluso para el mayordomo para que no corriera peligro.

Llegó a la mansión horas después y lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el ceño para ver cómo se extendía una cinta amarilla indicando que había existido en ese sitio una escena de crimen. No sabía que su padre hubiera sido víctima de un ataque, pero qué más podía esperar. El maldito de Naraku se las ingenió esta vez para atacarle directamente, pero tal y como él le dijo, ese tipo quería probablemente matar a Lin más que apoderarse de las armas de su padre.

Su padre supo criarlo, por lo que cumpliría su promesa de proteger a la chica a toda costa.

Llegó a la mansión y en una estancia encontró a Kagome con los ojos levemente rojos y a su medio hermano junto a ella. Se veía hermosa de varios meses de embarazo después de que hace tiempo no la había visto, sus mejillas sonrojadas reflejaban su delicado y maravilloso estado y no podía negar que su pequeño sobrino le agradaba mucho, aunque no lo demostrara. Inuyasha se veía ofuscado, desesperado, con la camisa de polo blanca con algunas motas de verde, como si se hubiera caído de un árbol. Cerca de ahí estaba el anciano mayordomo Totosai, que estaba más que desaliñado como nunca lo había visto, notó que sus reacciones eran en cierta forma lentas, torpes. Fue cuando entonces su medio hermano le pidió que hablaran en otra parte, le relató todo lo que había pasado, incluso cuando salió a buscar a Lin. Cuando llegó de inmediato se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí, supuso que se había ido a ocultar a otro lado, porque ahí afuera estaba Jaken, casi como buscándola con la mirada, justo lo que había hecho él cuando cruzó la entrada principal de la mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagura estaba a punto de salir de su oficina y una llamada a su celular de Kanna la interrumpió de ponerse su abrigo.

- Qué ocurre?- su voz salió indiferente.

- Hay algo que quizá deba saber. El padre del señor Sesshoumaru Tashio fue asesinado en su casa.

- Sé que lo hizo mi padre, creo que consiguió lo que quería después de todo.- pensó en cómo podría sentirse Sesshoumaru, siempre fue casi imposible para ella llegar a él. Jamás tuvo acceso a su corazón siquiera, pero supuso que debía ser terrible para él.

- No señorita, lo que él deseaba era obtener algo más, algo custodiado por el anciano Tashio en la mansión.

- Qué quieres decir?- sabía que su padre era capaz de matar, pero debía ser por algo tan importante como para matar al viejo Tashio si no lo conseguía.

- Que buscaba algo valioso en ese lugar.

- La pregunta es… Qué?

- Intentaré averiguarlo, señorita Toukizu.

- Gracias Kanna.

Colgó el teléfono de inmediato. Quería ver a Sesshoumaru lo antes posible, pero tendría qué esperar hasta que fuera el funeral de su padre, y eso no sabía si sería bien recibida ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se habían ido los agentes, allí se quedaron Inuyasha y su esposa para asegurarse que Lin estuviera bien antes de marcharse, pero dijeron que no se irían hasta verla a salvo dentro de la casa. El mayordomo estuvo a punto de pedir la cena cuando se percató que hacía unos minutos el primogénito del señor Inu no Tashio había salido.

Se dirigió hacia la parte lateral de la mansión, ahí había un camino de rosas de distintos colores, recordó en una ocasión verla sentada ahí en uno de los bancos de hierro forjado admirándolas, y podía jurar que llegaba el aroma hasta la ventana de su habitación cuando la miraba desde ahí.

Atravesó el sendero, encontró otra pequeña fuente donde había un pequeño ángel con un jarrón vaciando el contenido sobre la mole de piedra, en vez de caminar hacia la derecha, fue a la izquierda, donde había una pared de helechos y hierbas que ocultaban un pequeño huerto, atravesándolo llegaría hasta un par de enormes robles pegados, donde estaba construida la casa del árbol que utilizaba con su madre de niño. Ni siquiera Inuyasha sabía de su existencia hasta mucho después que había sido éste un adolescente. No estaba construida entre las copas fuertes de los árboles en la parte alta, sino aprovechando el hueco que había en el tronco de ambos cavaron para hacerla más como una cueva, como si fuera la casa de un gnomo.

Ahí la encontró, en el pequeño ventanal que había a un lado pudo ver una tenue luz de velas. Intentó abrir la puerta cuando se percató que había una cerradura diferente, le llamó a la joven alzando la voz con cuidado, ya que recordaba que debía hablarle como a un pequeño cervatillo asustado, sobre todo en ese momento.

- Lin, estás ahí? Soy Sesshoumaru… Lin… ábreme por favor… sólo un momento.

Pasaron largos minutos cuando por fin la cerradura emitió un leve sonido, tomó instintivamente la perilla y la jaló levemente. Estaba la muchacha contra la pared, abrazándose a sí misma con los ojos hinchados por el llanto. La observó de pies a cabeza, llevaba un pantalón ajustado, una blusa naranja y un suéter de cachemir verde limón. Casi se quedó sin aliento, sus curvas eran perfectas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma sus senos parecían un poco más voluptuosos que la última vez que la había visto, debía reconocer que eran impresionantes aún para su edad. Su cintura seguía siendo estrecha, más invitadora y femenina, y su altura era levemente mayor, era lo suficientemente alta, él mismo le sacaba casi una cabeza. Estaba sin duda impresionado, era más bella frente a frente que en fotografías. Ya no era la delicada jovencita que había visto hace dos años, sino una chica a punto de abrir la flor de su juventud.

Notó que miraba el suelo y sus ojos reflejaban algo desconocido, como coraje, ira.

- Creí que nadie vendría a este lugar. Qué hace aquí?- alzó la vista para desafiarlo- Si quiere llevarme a rastras para que cene pierde su tiempo.- de todas formas, con ese cuerpo y esa altura, dudaba mucho que a él le costara trabajo llevarla como a un saco de papas.

Había él escuchado mal? Su tono era desafiante?

- Olvidas que yo habitaba esta mansión dieciocho años antes que tú.- no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva e inclusive atacarla. Le pareció divertido que una chiquilla de dieciséis años le hablara de ese modo. En las negociaciones hasta los más experimentados empresarios llegaban a sentirse intimidados por su presencia.

- Quería estar sola, por favor váyase.

- Si eso fuera cierto no habrías quitado el seguro de la puerta. Por cierto, te felicito por encontrar mi guarida secreta, ni siquiera el imbécil de Inuyasha pudo descubrirlo hasta que fue un adolescente imberbe. Parece que llevaras mucho tiempo frecuentando este lugar.

- Qué no me oyó? Le dije que se marchara! Y no hable de esa forma del señor Inuyasha!- aún ante la poco cortés petición Sesshoumaru siguió igual de imperturbable.

- Así que una chiquilla como tú me está corriendo de mi propia guarida… qué irónico.- cambió de un tono impasiblemente pensativo a otro sarcástico para hacerla perder los estribos- Además de Kagome, no pensé que tú alguna vez fueras a salir en defensa de Inuyasha también. Qué gracioso.

- Este lugar ya no es suyo. De todas formas, no cree que es mucho mayor como para tener una guarida secreta, como usted la llama? Déjeme en paz y váyase.

- Dime, acaso crees que con esta rabieta vas a hacer que mi padre regrese?- su tono ahora era sumamente autoritario, hasta un león se volvería un dócil gatito- Acaso crees que escondiéndote aquí vas a resolver las cosas? Al menos la chiquilla que vi hace dos años era alegre y no temía compartir con otros su pena. Realmente eres patética.

- Cómo se atreve a…

- En primer lugar, deberías salir de aquí y quitarle la preocupación de encima a Kagome, ya que en su estado no es conveniente pasar por una angustia. En segundo lugar, hay cosas mucho más importantes qué hacer en vez de perder el tiempo auto compadeciéndote.

- Qué es lo que sabe usted? No tiene idea de lo que es perderlo absolutamente todo. De lo que significa ver morir a sus padres, de que probablemente no le quedará nada en este mundo. De recibir una oportunidad de tener todo eso otra vez y perderlo así nada más.

- En tercer lugar, crees que eres la única que sufre en este mundo? Hay millones de niños sufriendo, mueren de hambre, sufren abusos, son golpeados, a otros los matan indiscriminadamente en Medio Oriente los soldados enemigos, y otros tantos son abandonados a merced de desconocidos y encerrados en una lujosa habitación sufriendo su soledad en silencio, hay muchas más atrocidades que le suceden a otros tantos. Dime, crees que eres la única con problemas?- de pronto ella lo miró expectante y él aún más sombrío- crees que eres la única que ha visto a sus padres morir?

No sabía porqué le decía precisamente eso a ella, ni siquiera su padre llegó a saber que él vio morir a su madre, expirar su último aliento, ahí de pie siendo sólo un niño, impotente, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Lin lo observaba detenidamente ahora. Sin duda era un hombre que había visto cosas terribles. Sus ojos dorados, más fríos que nunca, sus facciones varoniles, su cabello platinado, sus anchos hombros, todo él era el epítome de la perfección masculina. Siempre le pareció una especie de héroe, pero de pronto con sus comentarios ahora le parecía un monstruo, quizá el vio morir a alguien muy querido para apartarse de las personas como lo hacía.

Era su madre! Él vio morir a su madre!

Cómo es que alguien como él le ponía los nervios de punta? Sentía unas ganas casi irresistibles de empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí. Tenía muchas emociones revueltas en su interior. Por fin lo veía después de casi dos años, de hecho, en ese momento era el mayor número de palabras que le había dedicado jamás. Ahí de pie, seguía imperturbable. De hecho, ahora le parecía más increíble que cualquier cantante de rock que pudiera ver de cerca. Ahora entendía porqué sus amigas le envidiaban.

Por largos minutos se quedaron en silencio, Sesshoumaru esperó a que su temperamento se calmara, por lo que le dio a entender ella captó la idea, él vio morir a su madre. Si bien nunca languideció auto compadeciéndose, siempre erigió una armadura de hielo impenetrable hasta para su propio padre, sobre todo cuando creyó que había sustituido a su madre por la madre de Inuyasha. A pesar de los vanos intentos de su padre por acercarse, él se iba alejando cada vez más. Estuvo en el internado a pesar que su padre intentó hacerle saber que no era un estorbo en su vida, pero aún así, él no quiso volver a saber nada de él hasta que lo hizo regresar a Japón para cursar la preparatoria, a pesar de ello la actitud hacia él era distante y fría como siempre.

Lin por un momento creyó que se la llevaría, porque lo vio apretar un puño, pero luego vio su expresión: estaba pensativo, como recordando un dolor del pasado. Así que por un momento quiso intentar hacerle conversación, pero recordó su discusión y la ocasión en que la trató con suma frialdad y hasta desprecio al decirle sobre lo del compromiso de Inuyasha. Entonces, pensó que nunca podría congeniar con una persona tan arrogante y fría como Sesshoumaru Tashio. Si pudiera, se cambiaría de lugar con alguna de sus amigas gustosa, no sabía qué atractivo le encontraban para que les llamara la atención, pero ella definitivamente no era víctima de esa atracción hacia él, exceptuando su apariencia física tal vez. En verdad era un dios griego como alguna vez escuchó a la hermana mayor de Hellen llamarlo, pero probablemente del mármol más gélido del planeta.

A Sesshoumaru le picaban las palmas de las manos por arrastrarla hasta sacarla del lugar y llevársela a la mansión de vuelta. La miraba con ojos gélidos y algo de desesperación, como si la insolencia de esa chiquilla lo estuviera sacando de sus casillas. Vaya! La idea sí que era sorprendente, pues nada ni nadie lograba sacarlo de quicio jamás, sólo una persona lo había hecho hasta donde podía recordar, y eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

La joven empezaba a impacientarse, su actitud tan fría y hasta cínica le comenzaba a poner los nervios de punta más que enfurecerla, pues sentía instintivamente ganas de defenderse, sí era eso, se sentía indefensa en presencia de ese hombre.

- Dije que se vaya! Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz!- hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, pues el nudo en la garganta la dejaba sin voz y sus lágrimas eran evidentes –por favor, sé que usted me entiende, sabe que esto es lo que necesito, estar lejos de todo, por favor. Váyase.

De pronto, el sujeto frío ahí de pie se dio cuenta de que intentaba manipularlo con lo que evidentemente él dejó traslucir de él ante ella por los comentarios que le dijo. No iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera, a nadie le permitía ese tipo de control absurdo, mucho menos a una adolescente testaruda, por más herida que se sintiera en un momento así. Sesshoumaru Tashio era un hombre que seguía su propio destino, sin nada que le estorbara. Sin embargo, al recordar la muerte de su padre, recordó que ahora esta muchacha era la única excepción, prácticamente su padre le impuso la responsabilidad de Lin a él y no a su hermano, que tenía ahora sus propios asuntos. Sin duda tendría qué lidiar con ella tarde o temprano, pero dudaba en la clase de papel que ella tomaría en su destino. Por el momento, para él era de alguna manera una carga, de antemano ella lo sabría dentro de poco.

Los curiosos y poco usuales pensamientos de Lin sobre ese hombre fueron interrumpidos por su incitante voz. Juraría que jamás había escuchado otra que le hiciera estremecer en escalofríos. Hasta creyó que esta vez sí iba tras ella para llevársela a cuestas sobre un hombro.

- Lin… lo lamento, pero no me iré de aquí, no puedo dejarte sola. Te comprendo mejor que nadie en este momento, y lo sabes.

- Si cree que cometeré una estupidez puede quedarse tranquilo.- su tono era amargo, soltó un suspiro, pero sin duda él se percató que seguía temblando, pero había llegado al punto del hastío hacia su presencia- Pues bien, si se queda entonces lo ignoraré, supongo que puedo imaginar que es usted un armario o algo así- el tono de sarcasmo que usó Lin incrementó la sensación en sus manos por estrujar a esa malcriada.

Hasta donde recordaba, era una jovencita muy dulce, estaba intrigado sin duda por el cambio producido en su carácter y dudó que los motivos fueran por la molesta adolescencia.

FLASHBACK

Lin salía de la cafetería con sus amigas, entonces les dijo que iba al baño y que luego las alcanzaría en la alberca, se fue hacia unos edificios pero detectó una sombra negra moverse detrás de una columna y supo que se desvió. Entonces, se acercó un poco y cuando creyó que encontraría a alguien, resultó lo contrario. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado y por un instante creyó haber reconocido un pequeño indicio del tatuaje en forma de araña de los sujetos que mataron a sus padres en aquel entonces.

De pronto, cuando se dio la vuelta para ir con sus amigas, un sujeto de cabello platinado y unos ojos azules pero reflejando la peor iniquidad que había visto además de 'aquel sujeto' salió a su encuentro, la sujetó por ambos brazos, pegó su esbelto cuerpo a él y la miró lascivo.

- Hola preciosa. Espero que te la estés pasando muy bien en tu escuela.

- Qui… quién… es usted?- su pánico le invadía la mente.

- Digamos que soy un admirador tuyo. Pero no te preocupes, el señor Naraku no sabrá de nuestro encuentro, me gustas mucho como para que desee que mueras en sus manos.

Ése nombre. Ése era el maldito que había estado disfrutando de ver cómo su padre moría aquel día! Seguro que ese sujeto estaba ahí, quizá él le disparó a su familia y seguía libre por el mundo, como si nada. No era justo! La ira se apoderó poco a poco de ella, pero el pánico no disminuía. Una lástima que no pudiera herirlo con algo.

- Déjame! Aléjate de mi!

- Pero así me recibes después de tanto tiempo?

- Suéltame!

- Parece que aún sientes un poco de rencor por mi, primor.

- Tú! Fuiste tú! Tú mataste a mis padres y a mi hermano! Estuviste ahí! Maldito!

- Shhhh- puso uno de sus fríos dedos sobre su boca, acallándola así- no querrás que yo mismo te degüelle aquí para que nadie te escuche, verdad? Sería una lástima.- pasó el mismo dedo por los labios, disfrutando del toque, las náuseas de Lin iban en aumento, al igual que la ira.

- Maldito asesino! Ojala te pudras!

- Vaya, te mereces unos azotes en el trasero por usar ese lenguaje señorita Tashio. Y me encantaría ser quien te mostrara modales.

- Asesino!- ante la acusación con una simple palabra, su mirada cambió a un semblante más serio.

- Yo sólo le disparé a los otros clientes que estaban ahí. Quien mató a tu familia fue… te gustaría saberlo, verdad?

- Dilo de una vez infeliz, o te arrancaré la cabeza!

La sujetó por el cuello lastimándola.

- No hay nada que disfrutaría más que me tomaras entre tus manos.- le impedía respirar con sus manos sobre el cuello- pero me temo que debo irme. Quizá algún día te cuente el nombre del verdadero asesino de tus padres.- aflojó el agarre en ella.

- Fue Naraku, no pretendas engañarme.

- Todo a su tiempo, sin embargo, quisiera que me dieras… algo a cambio.

- Lárgate! Me supongo qué es lo que quieres, pero no lo tendrás de mí. Prefiero morirme.

- No es precisamente lo que piensas, pero quisiera que vinieras a mí por tu propia voluntad.- Quería la katana de la antigua kunoichi con la que ella entrenaba, ya que pensaba era de sus ancestros.

- Eres un asesino, que no lo ves? Jamás dejaría que me tocara alguien como tú.

- Ohhh, creí que no llegaría a ese punto pero, deberías pensar mejor las cosas. No tienes idea de la muerte que Naraku tiene pensado para ti.

- Qué dices?- ese nombre de nuevo.

- Como lo oyes, él me convertiría en un hombre rico si le digo donde estás. Y entonces, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te haría antes de que murieras en sus manos.

- No…

- Por eso es mejor que vengas a mí, mi preciosa Lin. A Sesshoumaru Tashio no le importas, por eso envía a su asistente a vigilarte, sólo para darle gusto a su viejo padre; el mequetrefe de su hermano menor le importa más su nueva esposa que tú, para ellos no significas nada.

Era verdad, Sesshoumaru parecía despreciarla por momentos, como si fuera una insignificante basura para él, un estorbo, una carga. El dolor se instaló esta vez en sus ojos.

- Pero yo te ofrecería algo distinto. Sería capaz de matar a Naraku con tal de que estemos juntos tú y yo.

- Eres un desgraciado, aléjate de mí.

Con un destello de furia, la giró hasta recargarla en la pared haciendo que le diera la espalda y le besó el cuello, luego le susurró.

- Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, Lin. Confío en que sabrás elegir.

Estaba demasiado alterada, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar unas pastillas calmantes que aminorarían su malestar, siempre que recordaba toda aquella pesadilla hasta le daba una fiebre muy alta y deliraba después. La última vez que eso le sucedió fue en la mansión Tashio cuando en una noche de tormenta Inuyasha la rescató de haberse arrojado desde la ventana del ático en el tercer piso. Había intentado suicidarse.

Tomó una siesta para olvidar lo ocurrido y unos golpes suaves en su puerta la despertaron.

- Qui… quién es?

- Lin, soy Rumiko, la señorita Turner dice que el señor Jaken ha venido a verte.

- Oh, gracias, dile que enseguida voy.

- Segura que estás bien?

- Sí, solo tuve un dolor de cabeza pero ya se me quitó. Gracias por preguntar, te veré después.

Cuando conversó con su amigo el señor Jaken, no tuvo el valor de mencionarle lo de aquel asesino. Desgraciadamente, después volvió a buscarla y lo citó en un lugar apartado de manera que ni en el internado ni el señor Jaken, se enteraran. Por algo entrenaba duro con ese tesoro invaluable, el abuelo Tashio por eso confió en ella para que pudiera usarla, y no lo decepcionaría.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aún podía recordar el trabajo que le costó librarse de ese lunático, no sin antes haberle dicho quién y porqué había matado a su padre. Esa ira no cesaría nunca hasta que tuviera frente a frente a ese asesino de Naraku y despedazarlo ella misma.

Su mente volvió a la realidad, de seguro que su abuelo había sido muerto por secuaces de Naraku para buscar las legendarias espadas que el señor Totosai le había dicho. Su padre también le había mencionado algo y ahora con recordar a ese sujeto llamado Kageroumaru sabía cuánto deseaba ese maldito de Naraku obtenerlas, desgraciadamente a costa de la vida de su familia y su abuelo.

Jamás lo perdonaría. Sabía que seguía vivo. El destino le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo pedazos ella misma.

- Dónde quedó aquella jovencita dulce de la que tanto hablaban Jaken y mi padre?- la vos profunda de Sesshoumaru la hizo reaccionar.

Siguió ignorándolo por completo. Sus ojos color avellana estaban vidriosos ahora. Se dirigió a un armario y sacó un libro para leer. Después de unos minutos de silencio soportando su presencia al borde de sacarla de sus casillas, lo oyó de nuevo hablarle.

- Lo sabía, ahora no te has convertido en otra cosa que una niña mimada y caprichosa.

- Ya basta!

Le arrojó el libro y Sesshoumaru lo esquivó. La miró más amenazador que nunca y caminó hacia ella como un tigre al acecho.

- Qué hace? No se me acerque. No!

Estuvo a punto de levantarla como a un saco de papas, si no fuera porque ella reaccionó y lo empujó de los hombros, pero él era más fuerte y no sólo no consiguió tumbarlo, sino que la sujetó de los brazos fuertemente, entonces ella le dio un fallido rodillazo y despejó sus brazos del fuerte agarre. Le dio un codazo y el sujeto de cabello platinado tambaleó.

- Vaya, has estado entrenando de verdad. Pensé que eras una debilucha.

Lo miraba llena de furia, de pie, parecía estar desafiándolo en toda regla con cada expresión.

- Así que quieres jugar…

- Verá como le patearé el trasero.

- Inténtalo.

Se lanzó contra él dándole puñetazos que él esquivaba, era bastante veloz, debería reconocerlo. Así se enfrascaron en un combate y terminaron por salir de la habitación y siguieron afuera.

Lin saltó hacia uno de los costados de la casa del árbol y se lanzó en un ataque de patada que lo tumbó. Tirado, intentó darle otro puñetazo pero él le sostuvo el brazo y lo retorció. Se arrodilló sosteniéndola del brazo y sujetándola con la otra mano en su estrecha cintura.

- Eres buena, niña.

El susurro en su oído la hizo estremecer.

- Abusivo…

- Tú fuiste quien me retó diciendo que me patearías el trasero. Lo olvidas?

Lin le dio un cabezazo que le dio en el mentón y logró soltar su brazo de él, pero no del todo la cintura. Le sostuvo el cuello y lo arrojó de nuevo al suelo, pero Sesshoumaru no sólo la llevó consigo, sino que se puso encima, invadiéndola con su peso masculino sobre ella. Le sujetó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, el aire parecía crujir ahora de algo inexplicable, como si hubiera centellas de fuego a su alrededor, y ciertamente esas centellas estaban en la mirada dorada de él, que posó su mirada sobre sus ojos asustados y llenos de sorpresa, luego en sus labios entreabiertos percibiendo su aliento, su respiración era dificultosa, desde su barbilla suave sus ojos se condujeron hacia su pecho alzándose precipitadamente por el esfuerzo físico.

Lin no sabía si respiraba así por el miedo, por el esfuerzo físico o por la cercanía tan sensual de ese hombre. Por cómo sus ojos la devoraban como un tigre a una presa atrapada. Y en ese momento ella era su presa, y en su mente tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera hacer con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ

Uuuuuuhhhhhh

Peligroso es el título, y peligroso hombre está hecho teniéndolo encima acechándote como un tigre hambriento… de qué?

No lo sabemos, pero ya veremos en el siguiente.

Muchas gracias por la lectura y les agradezco mil la espera, aunque sé que es mucha, espero que haya valido la pena y les haya gustado.


End file.
